Sunshine Conquest
by Almirante Teito-kun
Summary: Durante las vacaciones de verano, Chika decide empezar a jugar un MMORPG. Nuevas amistades se forman pero otras entran en conflicto debido a la diferencia de opiniones respecto a los videojuegos e interacciones en línea. Love Live Sunshine.
1. Cap 1: Una nueva aventura

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 **Sunshine Conquest! Ep. 1: Una nueva aventura**

Disclaimer: Los derecho de Love Live, así como sus personajes, pertenecen a la creadora y escritora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media Works junto a Sunrise. Esta obra es el trabajo de un fan para fans.

 _N.d.A: Un proyecto que decidí empezar, me inspire gracias a los fanfics de otros usuarios, en especial los de Mag Max que gracias a su trabajo me inspiro a crear mi propio fic. Es el primero que escribo y puede tener errores o parecer algo "plano" en cuanto a la narración. Aun así, espero que esta historia les entretenga. Sé que no todos están familiarizados con los videojuegos, o al menos con los MMO, así que tratare de que no sea tan complejo._

─ o ─

Chika Takami, una joven llena de vida que estaba empezando sus primeros días en la preparatoria tenía un problema: No podía encontrar algo que la absorbiera por completo. Su amiga de la infancia, You Watanabe la convenció de probar los distintos clubes que había en la escuela, pero ninguno lograba capturar su interés y no pasaba ni un día dentro de ellos.

En vista de que no se sentía conforme con las diversas actividades que los clubes podían ofrecer; You se resignó y decidió unirse al club de natación en lo que Chika decidía que hacer de su vida.

El problema de Chika no es que fuera perezosa. Al igual que You, gozaba de una tremenda energía y solían jugar muy a menudo cuando eran niñas junto a Kanan. El problema era que Chika no podía comprometerse con algo de lo que no estuviera segura que daría todo su esfuerzo y dedicación, su mente aún tenía dudas sobre cuáles eran sus pasiones.

Paso el primer año escolar y la mente de Chika aún seguía con dudas. No fue hasta las vacaciones de verano cuando sucedió.

Un día de verano, Chika se encontraba navegando en la red cuando aburrida, decidió llamar a You para que viniera a visitarla.

─Lo siento Chika-chan, mi papá volvió a casa, así que no podré ir a visitarte en unos días─ El padre de You vuelve a casa durante el verano. Sin embargo, no pasa muchos días antes de que tenga que salir al mar nuevamente, por lo que You aprovecha cada momento que su padre está en casa.

─No te preocupes You-chan, se lo que significa para ti─ Ahora Chika se encuentra sola, pues su otra amiga, Kanan, está ayudando en la tienda de buceo de su familia que en estos días está más ocupada debido al turismo.

─Que aburrido, no tengo a nadie con quien jugar─ Chika vuelve a su computadora a navegar en internet tratando de imaginarse que cosa podría hacer para matar el tiempo.

De repente, ella recuerda a unas chicas de su clase que hablaban de un juego online ─¿Qué nombre era? AHH! Lo tengo─ Se llamaba Sunshine Conquest, el cual se volvió popular entre las chicas de preparatoria de la cuidad por ser el primer MMORPG amigable para el público femenino.

Chika no tardó en encontrar el sitio del juego y descargar el cliente, aunque la instalación…

─EHHHHHH?! ¡¿TRES HORAS?!─ Exclamo la chica que se encontraba aburrida, y ahora encima tenía que soportar la lenta actualización del juego.

─Chika, ayúdame en la cocina─ Escuchó el llamado de su hermana mayor Mito. ─Enseguida voy─ respondió Chika mientras dejaba su laptop trabajar en esa instalación que se tomaría un buen rato.

La ayuda en la cocina hizo que la espera no fuera larga, después de todo, mantenerse ocupado es la mejor forma de hacer que pase el tiempo. Decidió mandar un mensaje a su amiga You para ver si tenía tiempo libre, también serbia que la invitaba a ese videojuego en línea ya que no tendrían oportunidad de jugar juntas en persona, al menos hacerlo a distancia, pero You se encontraba ocupada con su reunión familiar, por lo que no estaba en condiciones de responder.

─Supongo que empezare sola─ Chika procede a iniciar el juego y el primer reto que tiene que afrontar es el de nada más y nada menos que crear su avatar.

─EHHH?! Yo ya quiero jugar─ Obviamente desconocía de que trataban estos juegos, aun así hizo su mejor esfuerzo por crear su avatar lo más parecido a ella, ya saben, lo que suelen hacer los novatos de los MMO. No encontró un peinado que tuviera su característico "ahoge" pero si el de una coleta hacia un lado que le pareció linda.

=Introduzca el nombre de su personaje= (Nota: cuando vean los "=", se referirá al dialogo del juego, para diferenciarlos de los personajes)

Chika introdujo su nombre, como era de esperarse de una completa novata en los MMO. ─Ta-ka-mi Chi-ka─

=Nombre invalido los espacios no están permitidos=

─¿Qué?─ No tenía idea de que pasaba. ─En ese caso solo pondré mi nombre de pila─ Deja solamente Chika en el campo de texto.

=Nombre de usuario ocupado=

─¿Qué significa eso? Acaso… ¿Alguien robó mi identidad? ─ Chika siguió intentando, esta vez con su comida preferida, ─¡Mikan!─.

=Nombre de usuario ocupado=

─¿Cómo alguien puede ponerse ese nombre? ¡Es ridículo!─ Pensó en un nombre pero no se le venían ideas a la cabeza. Cuando de repente pensó en uno ─Inamikan─

=Nombre de usuario valido=

─¡AL FIN!─ Chika suspiro de alivio de que finalmente pudiera jugar. Nadamas aparecer en el mapa, se encontró perdida, sin ninguna idea de que hacer, asi que decidió preguntar por ayuda.

─¿ALGUIEN PUEDE ESCUCHARME? SOY NUEVA Y NO SE QUE HACER─ Chika escribió por el chat global en mayúsculas, un moderador la reprendió y ella no tenía idea de lo había hecho.

─Asi que eres nueva, déjame que te guie en tu aventura─ Un avatar de cabellera negra y porte elegante que vestía una brillante armadura se aproximaba a Chika, o en este caso, Inamikan. Se trataba de un jugador veterano (o jugadora, implicando que solo se pueden hacer avatares femeninos en este juego aunque PUEDE haber hombres jugando).

─¿Disculpa, quién eres? ─ Pregunta Chika por la ventanilla de chat privado que se abrió al momento de recibir el mensaje del jugador veterano.

─Mi nombre es Arisha, honorable caballero del reino de Otonokizaka. Mi misión es guiar a los nuevos guerreros como usted─ Hace el gesto de reverencia con su avatar.

─Y bien, ¿Dónde consigo mi arma? ─ Chika está impaciente por saltar a la acción.

─Bien, hay varias clases en este juego, cada una tiene sus puntos fuertes y…─ La jugadora veterana Arisha se pierde en su explicación, mientras Chika ignora el chat y explora el mapa para conseguir su arma.

─¡Qué bien, una espada!─ Chika toma su arma y elige la clase de caballero.

─La clase de caballero tiene alta resistencia y…─ Arisha siguió explicándole a Chika las mecánicas del juego, pero esta fue directamente al campo a pelear contra su primer mob, un slime nivel 1. Chika cargo hacia el enemigo haciendo un grito de guerra ─HIYAAAAAA! ─ Pero apenas acercarse al slime, Chika se detuvo, dejo su avatar inmóvil mientras el slime la golpeaba, aunque el daño que le hacía era poco.

─¿Qué estás haciendo? Dale un golpe─ Le dice Arisha viendo que la novata permanecía inmóvil.

─¿EHHH?! Pero si está lindo, no quiero matarlo─ El slime ya había consumido un cuarto de su barra de salud con sus golpes débiles que desgastaban sus HP lentamente.

─¡Pero si dijiste que querías acción!─ La veterana vio que la novata se contradecía con ese comentario. – ¡Solo golpéalo!-

Chika procede a pelear con el slime que con unos cuantos golpes logro destruirlo.

=Slime Asesinado, PE: +15=

Se sintió mal por haber matado a una criatura tan adorable, pero lo encontró satisfactorio cuando vio los puntos de experiencia obtenidos. Sin embargo, su vida ya estaba a un soplo y cualquier golpe era suficiente para matarla.

─Felicidades por tu primera muerte, ahora debes cura…─ No termino la oración cuando vio que Chika se aproximaba al siguiente slime, su vida era tan poca, que solo basto un toque del monstruo para matarla. ─Y felicidades por tu primera derrota…supongo─ La veterana quedo atónita de la ingenuidad de la novata.

─Creo que mori, tee hee~ :P─ Chika no se tomó a mal su primera muerte al parecer.

─No entiendo cómo siendo una clase con tantos HP puedas morir de una forma tan estúpida─ Arisha tendría un largo camino por recorrer con la incompetencia de su pupila, pero no pensaba dejar a una jugadora tan incompetente sola y desamparada, ya que otros jugadores veteranos se aprovecharían de ella, Arisha sufrió un trolleo cuando era novata y ahora se compromete a ayudar a jugadores nuevos para que no sufran el mismo destino.

Chika se despidió de la nueva amiga que había hecho y cerró su sesión para irse a dormir, ya era tarde. Habían pasado las horas y ni se había dado cuenta. Miró su celular y vio el mensaje de You que escribió hace una hora, al parecer su padre había vuelto al trabajo por una urgencia, lo cual desanimo a You un poco, pero ahora podía ir a visitar a Chika.

Al día siguiente, Chika volvió a iniciar sesión en el juego, encontrándose con Arisha a la hora acordada para continuar con su entrenamiento. Chika mataba a los slimes uno por uno para "farmear" experiencia (significa matar muchos enemigos en el mapa por un periodo de tiempo con el fin de obtener experiencia y subir de nivel) e ir a por el jefe de la primera zona en cuanto tuviera el nivel adecuado. Arisha le recomendó ir a una partida publica, pues en una privada sería un 1v1 contra el jefe y si ella ayudaba lo mataría de un golpe, y el propósito era que Chika aprendiera. Chika accedió y se unió a una sala pública que estaba por enfrentarse al primer jefe.

=Primer jefe: Rey Slime (Nivel 10)= Hasta este punto el nivel actual de Chika era el Nivel 7

Chika fue la primera del grupo en ir directo al jefe. Aunque el daño que hacia individualmente era poco, no era la única, pues el resto de tanques fueron a pelear contra el jefe igualmente. Los golpes del jefe eran duros, aunque Chika traía consigo varias pociones, por lo que aprovechaba los huecos entre los ataques del Rey Slime para curarse. Llegó un punto en donde Chika se quedó sin pociones y su vida corría peligro, sin embargo, no se retiró del combate a diferencia del resto de tanques que habían ido con los healers a reabastecerse. El Rey Slime enfoco su atención en Inamikan y antes de que le diera un golpe que pondría fin a su vida, un encantamiento de curación recupero sus HP lo suficiente para resistir.

─No te preocupes, yo te curare, sigue peleando─ Escribió la jugadora misteriosa dirigiéndose a Inamikan.

─¡Gracias! (o^▽^o) ─ Con su nueva compañera, Chika se sentía imparable gracias a la sinergia de healer-tanque. El resto de jugadores en la sala habían vuelto a tomar sus posiciones para continuar con la pelea. Chika se adelantó dándole el último golpe al jefe.

=Felicidades por derrotar al Rey Slime=

La experiencia conseguida en la pelea hizo que Chika subiera al nivel 8 -¡Lo hice! Más bien, ¡lo hicimos!- lo decía refiriéndose a la jugadora misteriosa.

─Eh? Yo? No fue nada, yo solo te curaba, tu hiciste todo el trabajo (⌒_⌒;)─ Dijo siendo modesta y algo tímida.

─Por cierto, yo soy Inamikan, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?─ Aunque podía ver su nombre claramente, seguía manteniendo costumbres de la vida real. Afortunadamente, Arisha ya la había acostumbrado a usar el nombre de avatar y no su nombre real.

─Yo soy Sakura, un placer conocerte─ Por alguna razón, ella sentía que era algo raro, tal vez por el hecho de que no era necesario presentarse si ambas pueden ver sus nombres claramente.

─Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido─ Dijo Chika que esperaba poder jugar más con la chica nueva.

─De hecho…─

=Sakura Solicita ser tu amiga. ¿Aceptar? SI/NO=

─¡Woah mi primer amiga!─ Chika acepta con gusto la invitación.

─M-me alegro─ También era la primera amiga para Sakura.

─Ahora que lo pienso, ¡Arisha no me ha mandado solicitud de amistad! ─

─Eso es porque no somos amigas─ Tanto Chika como el resto de jugadores habían sido teletrasportados al área común de la primera aldea después de derrotar al jefe donde Arisha la esperaba.

─Pero si todo este tiempo me ayudaste─ Chika no entiende lo que quiere decir su supuesta amiga y mentora.

─Creo que malinterpretaste las cosas. Yo ayudo a los nuevos aventureros, pero eso no quiere decir que me encariñe con ellos─

─¿Entonces que pasara ahora? ─ Chika espera que su mentora aclare la situación.

─Escucha. Si quieres que seamos amigas y trabajemos juntas, tienes que ser digna de ello. Solo eres una novata que recién derroto a un jefe debilucho con la ayuda de una curandera. No me puedo rebajar a tu nivel─ Arisha era nivel 60, si no es que fuera el nivel máximo, era de los más altos en el juego.

─Entonces te prometo que algún día te alcanzaré, y sé que lo hare porque tengo a Sakura de mi lado─

─Prometo ayudarte Inami-chan─ Dice reafirmando lo que dijo su amiga.

─Entonces, nos vemos─ Arisha se desconecta.

Chika y Sakura se quedan pensando en que deberían hacer ahora que pasaron la prueba de los novatos.

─Supongo que deberíamos hacer unas misiones secundarias primero─ Sugiere Sakura

─Ohh! Eso es buena idea, vamos Sakura-chan! ─

Chika y la ahora su nueva amiga pasean por la zona buscando misiones secundarias, lograron completar cada una de ellas, incluso las misiones secretas, las cuales por ser la primera zona, son fáciles de encontrar.

─Supongo que eso es todo por hoy, fue un gusto jugar contigo─ Sakura se despide y se desconecta.

Chika hace lo mismo y apaga su computadora para irse a dormir. No era muy tarde, pero tantas horas de juego había cansado su vista. Fue a su cama y vio un mensaje de You.

─Chika-chan, lo siento si has estado aburrida estos últimos días, prometo ir a tu casa mañana a toda velocidad, Yousoro~─

Sin embargo, ella solo podía pensar en cuando llegaría el momento de ver a aquella chica Sakura de nuevo.

─ o ─


	2. Cap 2: La nueva Chika

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 **Sunshine Conquest! Capítulo 2: La nueva Chika**

Disclaimer: Los derecho de Love Live, así como sus personajes, pertenecen a la creadora y escritora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media Works junto a Sunrise. Esta obra es el trabajo de un fan para fans.

 _N.d.A.: Este capítulo nos prepara para lo que se vendrá en siguientes episodios, ¿Qué papel tomara You en esta historia? Me adelanto a decirles que a lo mejor a algunos no les gustara lo que voy a hacer con ella, pero así son las cosas. Pero la pregunta más importante ¿Quién es Arisha? (¿en serio alguien se pregunta eso?) Hablando sobre la narrativa, en las secciones del juego para referirme a los personajes usare sus Nicknames en el juego hasta que su identidad sea revelada, un ejemplo es Chika que ya sabemos quién es, aunque a veces usare su Nick para recordarle a los lectores que Inami y Chika son la misma persona. En este episodio veremos nuevos personajes y drama._

.

─ o ─

.

Al día siguiente como prometió, You fue a visitar a Chika tan rápido como pudo. Sabía que durante todos estos días, su amiga no la tenía ni a ella ni a Kanan para pasar el rato.

You llegó poco después que el Ryokan donde vive Chika abriera. Había madrugado con tal de tomar el primer autobús y llegar a donde su amiga lo más rápido posible. Fueron varios días de no verse y solo mandarse mensajes, pero You los sentía como si fueran meses. Chika y You fueron muy amigas en la escuela media, pero desde que entró a la preparatoria, You se sentía más ansiosa en cuanto a Chika, no había día en que no quisiera verla.

Mito la recibió y fue a decirle a Chika que se preparara. Esperó en la sala del Ryokan hasta que la hermana de Chika dio el aviso de que podía ir, entonces You subió a la habitación su amiga que estaba algo desaliñada pues acababa de despertar.

─Buenos días Chika-chan─

─Wuenoh dia Yo-chah─ Hablo mientras daba tremendo bostezo. Ayer durmió relativamente temprano, pero al jugar muchas horas su mente y vista se agotaron hasta no poder más, Chika aún no estaba acostumbrada a largas jornadas de juego.

─¿Acaso dormiste bien Chika-chan? ─ Pregunto You algo preocupada. Ya que Chika es conocida por ser una chica muy activa y llena de energía, se le hacía raro que estuviera somnolienta a no ser que estuviera despierta toda la noche.

─Estoy bien, solo estuve jugando en línea ayer─ Dijo riéndose un poco mientras poco a poco dejaba su cara de sueño para pasar a estar en el modo enérgico de siempre.

─ ¿Videojuegos? No sabía que fueras así Chika─ Dijo You algo ingenua.

─ ¿Acaso es malo? Tú y Kanan no podían venir a jugar conmigo y afuera hacia muuucho calor─

─ No es nada, es solo que no eres la clase de persona que elegiría esa clase de cosas para matar el tiempo─ Dijo You un poco sorprendida por lo que había dicho Chika. ─Debió de ser aburrido, ¿no?─ Dijo mientras su voz disminuía poco a poco hasta que ese último "no" apenas se escuchó, You giro e inclino un poco la cabeza hacia abajo como si estuviera preocupada por algo.

─De hecho…─ Tan pronto como escuchó a Chika, You volvió a voltear a donde Chika rápidamente. ─Fue divertido, incluso hice una nueva amiga─ You abrió los ojos como si algo dentro de ella hubiera reaccionado.

─Pero bueno, es solo tu amiga en el juego, después de todo tienes a tus amigas aquí─

─No te entiendo You-chan, ¿Qué quisiste decir?─ Dijo Chika confundida por las palabras de You.

─Olvídalo, no es nada importante─ Solo trato de evadir el tema y que pasara.

─Por cierto, quedamos de juntarnos temprano a jugar y hacer unas misiones, ¿Quieres mirar?─ Dijo Chika entusiasmada por encontrarse con la jugadora Sakura mientras prendía su Laptop. You se sorprendió un poco.

─¿No crees que sería mejor visitar a Kanan? Tomar un bote y nadar un rato. ─ Intento convencer a Chika sutilmente de que hicieran algo pero ella solo seguía preparándose para jugar a ese MMO.

─Pero Kanan está muy ocupada, no nos va a hacer caso y solo le estorbaremos─ Dijo Chika que ni volteo a ver a You por estar poniendo su usuario y contraseña.

A You se le hizo raro esa respuesta. No era natural en Chika que pensara de esa forma sobre Kanan. Siempre iba a la tienda de buceo y no le importaba incomodar a su amiga. Además, Kanan tampoco se molestaría si Chika viniese; siempre trata de hacer un hueco en su horario para pasar el tiempo y dedicarle atención a su amiga. No era que pensara en su Kanan, simplemente Chika no quería salir. You hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto; ella madrugó por ver a su amiga y pasar los últimos días las vacaciones de verano juntas para que solamente viera una Chika sedentaria que evadía el salir de casa con excusas tras excusas.

─ No creo que a Kanan le importe─ Dijo You tratando de hacer que Chika volviera a ella misma ─Digo, siempre vamos a su tienda en momentos inoportunos y nos recibe─

─No hay que abusar de la amabilidad de los demás─ Dijo Chika. Aunque era un consejo sabio de su parte, You lo tomo como otra excusa.

─ ¿Crees que me voy a creer ese cuento? ─Murmuro en voz baja, Chika igual la escucharía pero no estaba prestando atención. Se dio un breve silencio. You se sentó en la cama de Chika y se dedicó a observarla jugar.

=Bienvenida de vuelta, Inamikan=

Al entras, Chika busco en su lista de amigos a Sakura, la cual también se acababa de conectar.

─Buenos días Inami-chan─ Sakura hizo un gesto de saludo a su amiga.

─Hola Sakura-chan! ─ Chika hizo lo mismo.

─ ¿Qué actividad haremos ahora? ─ Le hizo la pregunta a Mikan para que ella decidiera.

─Primero quiero presentarte a alguien─ Chika voltea a ver a You, la cual no sabe que sucede.

─ ¿Qué ocurre Chika-chan? ─ You le pregunta curiosa, ─Tal vez… piense en dejar el juego─ pensó.

─Quiero que saludes a Sakura-chan─ Le dijo señalando la pantalla.

─ ¿Quién es Sakura? ─ Creyó que había invitado a otra amiga a su casa pero no era asi.

─ No You-chan, aquí, en el juego─ You que de por si ya no había rastro de felicidad en su rostro, se puso más seria cuando escucho eso. Le parecía ridículo que le pidiera hacer eso.

─ ¿Pero cómo si no estoy en el juego? ─

─ Usa mi avatar y le diré que eres tu─ Se levanta de donde estaba sentada para cederle la laptop a You.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Quién es? ─ Sakura obviamente no sabía lo que pasaba. ─ ¿Invitaste a alguien más? ─

─ Bien Sakura-chan, mi amiga You te quiere saludar─

─ ¡OYE! No dije que quería hacerlo─ Casi le grita You a Chika, pero recordó que Mito las regañaría por el ruido. ─ Además, ¿quién te dijo que pusieras mi nombre? ¿Eso es peligroso sabes? ─ El tono de You fue muy severo esta vez.

─ Lo siento You-chan, no era mi intención ─ Chika se dio cuenta que exponer a su amiga fue un error.

─Lo hecho, hecho esta, ten más cuidado─ Suspiro y simplemente volvió a sentarse en la cama de su amiga.

─ ¿Quién es You? ─ Sakura sentía curiosidad de quien era, seguía pensando que se trataba de otra jugadora.

─No es nadie, olvídalo─ Chika trato de alguna forma arreglar el ambiente incomodo que creo ─Mejor avancemos hacia la siguiente área─

Chika siguió jugando con su amiga, You en cambio ya se había cansado de ver, asi que decidió marcharse ─Lo siento Chika-chan, volveré a casa, otro día te visito─

─Si si, cuídate─ Dijo Chika sin hacer contacto visual a You, esto solo hizo que ella se decepcionara más de ella.

Con una cara que denotaba tristeza, You se fue de la casa de Chika y decidió visitar a Kanan, aunque no estuviera Chika, ellas dos también eran buenas amigas. You llega y Kanan estaba ocupada como era de esperarse.

─You-chan! Qué raro verte sin Chika─ El comentario incomodo a You y ella lo noto. ─ ¿Acaso sucedió algo? ─

─ Ella….─ Pensaba si estaría bien decirle que no quiso venir por estar jugando videojuegos ─ no se sentía bien─ prefirió guardar el asunto por mientas.

─No te sientas mal si ella no quiere venir─ Kanan supo que You mentía, no se necesitaba de ser un experto para darse cuenta. ─hasta las personas más activas a veces quieren un día de ocio─ Como era de esperarse de Kanan, una persona comprensiva cuando se trata de sus amigas.

─ ¿Incluso usted? ─ You no se imaginaba a ella misma siendo ociosa, por lo general siempre hacia alguna clase de deporte cuando podía, no por nada era considerada como una talentosa atleta.

─ Incluso tú, You-chan─ Kanan siempre iba un paso delante de lo que You pensaba en ese momento ─ ¿O acaso no has sentido que solo quieres no hacer nada? ─

─Yo… no lo sé Kanan, es que siento que Chika ha cambiado, no es la misma de antes─ You no era de abrirse con los demás, pero gracias a las palabras de Kanan logro darle en donde necesitaba para hablar de sus preocupaciones.

─La gente no cambia, solo decide mostrar o esconder diferentes partes de ellos, Chika sigue siendo la misma, solo estás viendo una cara que ella no había mostrado─ Las palabras de Kanan le llegaron a You, pero ella intento ir a la defensiva, ya que pensaba que aceptar sus palabras era también aceptar a la Chika de ahora, cosa que no le gustaba para nada.

─No sé de qué hablas, la gente es como es y punto─ Fingió no entender lo que Kanan había dicho aunque en el fondo sabía que eso era verdad.

─Como sea, toma─ Le da a You pescado seco, cosa que detesta, Kanan estaba consciente de ello, de hecho se los dio a propósito por ser una cabeza dura.

─Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que tiene Chika que te preocupa tanto? ─ Kanan había olvidado lo importante.

─No es nada, es solo que Chika ha empezado a jugar una especie de aventura virtual…se llama… Sunshi… pero el nombre no importa! Como sea, que por ese estúpido juego no fue a visitarte y me moleste un poco─ Se apeno un poco al final, Kanan le logro sacar la sopa y You no quería contarle nada.

─Ya veo. Bien… tratare de hablar con Chika respecto a eso, pero tú no la molestes, ¿entendido? ─ Esas palabras dibujaron una leve sonrisa en You, a lo mejor trataría de convencerla de dejar el juego aunque eso era pensar en alto, así que no tardo en borrársele.

─S-si─ You se retira y toma el autobús a la cuidad. Kanan se queda limpiando los tanques de oxígeno y piensa un poco en las palabras de You.

─Sunshi… ¿no será? ─ Algo hizo conexión en su cabeza ─Y pensar… que el mundo sería tan pequeño─ Su mirada se tornó nostálgica ─me pregunto si aún seguirán ahí ─

─ o ─

=Segundo Jefe: Rey Hombre Lobo (Nivel 20)= Niveles: Inamikan (Chika) Nivel 16, Sakura Nivel 17

─¿Acaso los jefes aquí son todos reyes? ─ Chika no sabía de videojuegos, pero si de nombres y definitivamente ese nombre no era genial.

─ C-concéntrate en la pelea Inami-chan ─ Sakura también pensó que el hecho de que fuera "Rey" era ridículo. Aunque tenía lógica, era un rey que también era un hombre lobo después de todo.

Estaban en un grupo público, la pelea era diferente que con el rey baba. Los patrones de ataque de este jefe eran más rápidos y a los jugadores les costaba curarse. Aunque con Sakura curándola desde atrás, Chika resistió más que el resto gracias al excelente trabajo de su compañera curandera, pero ella no era tan buena jugadora como Sakura y termino muriendo de todas formas.

─ Rayos, he muerto! ─ A diferencia de una muerte en un mapa normal, en una sala de jefe no se puede reaparecer a menos que seas revivido. ─Sakura, el encantamiento de resurrección! ─ Le dijo a su compañera que ya se estaba preparando.

─En un momento te revivo─ Su personaje tenía que permanecer inmóvil en lo que hacía el hechizo, solo esperaba que el jefe no pusiera su atención en ella.

Y justo eso paso, como la mayoría de tanques o bien murieron o se retiraron a curarse, Sakura quedo sola en el campo de batalla, quedando expuesta a un ataque y llamando la atención del jefe. Se acercaba a Sakura y ella solo presionaba la tecla del hechizo muchas veces para que cargara más rápido. ─HIYAAAAAA! NO TE ACERQUES─

─Tranquila, si morimos lo volvemos a intentar─ Dice Chika pensando que Sakura se tomaba en serio el juego.

─N-no es eso, es que…esa bestia…─

─Ehh? No me digas que te dan miedo los perros─ Aunque siendo justos, el jefe si daba algo de miedo en su aspecto. Pero a Chika le daba risa por el "Rey" en el nombre.

─N-no son los perros, son los colmillos, si te tocan, TE MUERES!─ Sin querer interrumpió el hechizo gracias a su nerviosismo ─GYAAAAAAA! LO SIENTO INAMI-CHAN─ Sakura se quedó inmóvil.

─gg─ Dijo Chika por el chat resignada.

El jefe estaba cerca de Sakura y estaba listo para atacar, ella no tenía mucha defensa así que de dos o tres golpes moriría. Cuando el Rey Hombre Lobo estaba por atacar, un hechizo salvaje aparece y golpea al jefe, haciéndolo retroceder.

─Mírala, aterrada por un cachorrito─ Una jugadora con una apariencia infantil, cabellera roja como los rubíes peinada con dos coletas aparece en escena salvando a Sakura de su muerte.

─P-pero si hace rato dijiste que no querías acercarte porque te daba miedo─ Sakura recordó el chat de la sala donde aquella jugadora menciono que le daba miedo el jefe y no pelearía.

─CALLATE! Yo nunca dije eso.─ Intento parecer madura pero los demás jugadores ya sabían que en realidad era una cobarde. ─Como sea, ¡King! Revive al tanque. ─

En ese momento aparece una jugadora sacerdotisa ─En seguida voy─ contesta mientras se acerca al cadáver de Chika.

─King…pffff XD─ a Chika ya se le hacía ridículo que los jefes se llamaran "Rey" ahora un jugador llamado King, era el colmo.

─Si te sigues burlando no voy a revivirte-zura─ La sacerdotisa no tarda en revivir a Chika con su encantamiento de resurrección.

─¡Gracias! Por cierto, ¿Qué es eso de zura?─ pregunta Chika curiosa de saber.

─No es el tiempo para hablar, esa cosa sigue aquí─ Dice Sakura refiriéndose al jefe, los demás jugadores ya habían vuelto a la acción y ahora Chika tenía que volver.

─¡A la carga! ─ Chika va de nuevo hacia el jefe y este suelta un aullido, signo de que ya estaba a un cuarto de vida, punto donde se volvía más agresivo.

─PIGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ─ La pelirroja se asusta y vuelve al extremo de la sala donde estaba antes.

─Espérame! ─ Sakura huye junto con ella ya que también se asustó con el aullido.

─ Bien…K-kin…pfff─ Chika no puede escribir el nombre de la sacerdotisa sin reírse al respecto.

─¡Oye! no te voy a ayudar si sigues burlándote de mí-zura─

─Lo siento, se mi curandera por favor─ Le pide que la ayude, y evade usar su nombre para no volver a reírse.

─Tengo una mejor idea─ Prepara un encantamiento de aumento ─Con esto te harás más poderosa y podrás derrotarlo fácilmente─ Le lanza a Chika el encantamiento de aumento, subiendo su ataque.

─Woahh! No sabía que existía algo así─ Chika se emociona al ver que su ataque aumentó ─Sakura! Deberías tener uno de estos─

─Yo tengo uno que aumenta la defensa─ Sakura lo ha usado en Chika antes, es por eso que no muere fácilmente en las peleas. ─Acércate para que pueda usarlo─ Ella no quería ir a donde Chika ya que le asustaba el jefe que, a pesar de estar a un cuarto de salud, sus ataques se hacían más caóticos y era difícil atacarlo de frente.

Chika se acerca a donde Sakura lo suficiente para aumentar su defensa. Con ambos ataque y defensa aumentados gracias a los encantamientos de King y Sakura respectivamente, Inamikan fue hacia donde el jefe, su alta defensa y la constante curación de la sacerdotisa hacían que sobreviviera a los golpes de daba. Estaba a punto de dar el golpe final pero un hechizo fue el que lo remató.

=Felicidades por derrotar al Rey Hombre Lobo=

─ ¡Lo hice! Lo derrote─ Dijo la maga que lo había derrotado, no era nadie más que la pelirroja que hace rato decía que tenía miedo.

─Oye, eso no es justo─ Chika le reclamo a la pelirroja por robarle la muerte.

─Si no fuera por mi compañera no seguirías con vida─ Le replico y Chika ya no supo que responder.

─No seas mala con ellas, sin ella no hubiéramos podido hacer nada contra el jefe-zura─ La sacerdotisa quiso calmar las cosas entre ambas. ─Por cierto, gracias por ayudarnos-zura─

─No, gracias a ustedes es que Inami-chan revivió, además, yo no pude hacer nada cuando más me necesitaba─ Sakura se disculpó por haberle fallado a su amiga Inami en combate y actuar como una cobarde.

─Tu siempre me ayudas Sakura, no podría molestarme por una sola vez que falles─ Sakura se sintió aliviada y esas palabras solo la animaron a seguir haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ser la compañera ideal para Inami.

─L-lo siento─ La chica pelirroja le mando un "susurro" (un susurro es un mensaje privado que le manda a una persona, solo pueden verlo las dos personas) a Chika ─No quería robarte la muerte, pero m-mi hermana se molestaría si supiera que solo estuve huyendo─

─Descuida, lo hecho, hecho esta─ Chika le respondió el mensaje, pero en lugar de hacerlo por el chat privado lo hizo en el público.

─¿De que están hablando-zura? ─ Pregunto al ver el mensaje de Chika

─Oh baka, contesta en este chat─ Le dijo a Inami que no sabía aun del todo como funcionaba el chat de susurros.

─Tee hee~ :P─ El grupo fue llevado al área común del pueblo y Chika decidió tomar la iniciativa. ─¿Quieren unirse a nosotras?─ Les ofrece a la pelirroja y a la sacerdotisa unírsele en su aventura.

─N-no lo sé, tienes que ser digna de ello, yo no juego con cualquiera─ Le dice la pelirroja pero en realidad estaba por hacerle la misma pregunta.

─Puedo pelear por ti cuando tengas miedo─ Chika le mando ese mensaje por privado, la chica se quedó en silencio un momento mientras habían puntos suspensivos encima de su avatar, signo de que estaba escribiendo algo.

─A mí me gustaría intentarlo-zura, ¿o tu no Ai-chan?─

─Creo que puedo hacer una excepción, después de todo, ustedes no son tan malas─ Dice Ai

=AiFurin Solicita ser tu amiga. ¿Aceptar? SI/NO=

Chika no lo piensa dos veces y la acepta, también le manda una solicitud de amistad a Sakura.

=King_Zura Solicita ser tu amiga. ¿Aceptar? SI/NO=

─Pfffff XDDDDD─ Chika solo se rio del nombre ridículo de la sacerdotisa, además el típico zura que usaba en sus oraciones también estaba en su Nick, y eso solo la hacía reírse más.

─Solo acéptalo-zura _ ─ Tanto bullying iba a hacer que se acomplejara por su Nick.

Inami y Sakura aceptaron a ambas chicas. Habían pasado las horas aunque dentro del juego no se sintió que era mucho tiempo. Chika se despidió de Sakura y sus nuevas amigas y procedió a desconectarse. Sakura también hizo lo mismo y King se sentía cansada así que también se retiró.

Solo quedo Ai conectada y un jugador aparece donde ella. ─Asi que terminaste juntándote con ella, es torpe y sola es un caso perdido, pero tiene potencial─

─Y-yo me esforzaruby para ser tan buena como tú, onee-chan─ La jugadora con la que estaba hablando no era nada más y nada menos que aquella veterana que desprecio a la novata entusiasta… era Arisha.

─ o ─

Estaba por oscurecer y You se encontraba caminando hacia su casa cuando se detuvo al ver a alguien que iba en dirección contraria a ella, aquella persona también se detuvo.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ Le pregunta You que frunció el ceño.

─Ya sabes que por aquí hay un arcade, ¿hay algo de malo en eso?─ Contesta la otra persona cuya voz era profundidad y madura.

─¿Aun sigues en esas cosas?─ Parece que You ya conocía a esa persona desde antes, y el encontrarla no le daba gusto exactamente.

─No te hagas, tú también…─ You se molesta aún más y la interrumpe con un grito. ─¡Cállate! Te había dicho que no quería verte de nuevo─ Se va corriendo de la escena dejando a esa persona atrás.

─Tienes razón, ya no eres más la persona que conocí─ La persona misteriosa suelta una lágrima por las hirientes palabras que dijo You. ─M-mi mejor amiga─ Se arrodilla en el suelo y empieza a llorar cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, entonces una pluma negra cae al suelo.

.

─ o ─

.


	3. Cap 3: La chica nueva

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 **Sunshine Conquest! Capítulo 3: La chica nueva**

Disclaimer: Los derecho de Love Live, así como sus personajes, pertenecen a la creadora y escritora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media Works junto a Sunrise. Esta obra es el trabajo de un fan para fans.

 _N.d.A.: Como comentario, este episodio anterior se llamó "La nueva Chika" y ahora este se llama "La chica nueva", es gracioso porque solo voltee las palabras... ¿nadie se rie? ¿Solo yo? Bueno, yo y mis chistes sin gracia._

 _En otras noticias. En el capitulo anterior vimos una You un tanto... mala... solo hizo llorar a alguien cuya identidad "descubriremos" pronto (porque ya todos sabemos quien es...¿no? vaya) Como compensación, hice que You tuviera una escena linda, no todo es amargura para ella. Debo de decir que no estoy hecho para las descripciones románticas así que cuando toque describir a Riko lo exagere un poco para hacerlo cómico, hice lo mejor que pude ¿vale?. Disfruten esta historia y espero que dejen su opinión, así sabré en que mejorar y me motiva saber que hay gente que tiene interés en saber que va a pasar._

.

─ o ─

.

Pasó la última semana de vacaciones y ya era hora de asistir a clases. Tanto Chika como You pasaron a 2do grado, ambas quedaron en la misma clase y eso hizo que You se alegrara ya que iba a poder volver a verla durante todo el día.

−¿No es grandioso que estemos en la misma clase Chika-chan? − You se acercó a su amiga y la abrazo por la buena nueva.

−Así es You-chan− Chika igualmente estaba feliz, pero la felicidad de You era mayor.

La clase empezó y la profesora antes de iniciar con la jornada de clases, le pidió a una chica que estaba esperando afuera del aula que pasara.

Su cabello rojizo brillaba y la brisa que soltaba tenía un aroma agradable gracias al champo que ella usaba. Lucia bella y elegante y sus ojos ámbar hechizaban a las chicas sentadas en los pupitres. Escribió su nombre en el pizarrón y giro hacia el resto de la clase.

−Hola, mi nombre es Sakurauchi Riko, me he transferido de Tokio, un gusto conocerlas− Su voz angelical hizo que todas suspiraran del placer auditivo que provocaba escuchar sus palabras

La profesora le dice que tome un pupitre y se sienta en frente del lugar de Chika la cual no espera al descanso del primer periodo para presentarse con ella.

−Hola, mi nombre es Chika Takami, pero puedes llamarme Chika−

−C-Chika, un gusto− Riko actuó algo tímida pues no estaba acostumbrada a recibir atención de los demás, en especial si era por parte de desconocidos.

−Ustedes dos, guarden silencio− Señalo a Chika y a You –Pero si yo no estaba hablando− You le reclama a la profesora, después de todo, ellas dos y en especial You tenía fama de jugar en clase, así que aunque no hiciera nada, seria sospechosa. –He dicho que guarden silencio− La profesora le reitera a You –S-si− You vuelve a guardar silencio y se acuesta en su pupitre.

Llega la hora del almuerzo y Chika se acerca a Riko pues no había podido hablar con ella al principio. –Riko-chan− Riko voltea rápidamente a donde Chika –R-Riko-chan? – Riko se pone algo tímida.

−Oye Chika-chan, no debes hablarle asi a las personas que apenas conoces, lo siento, Sakurauchi-san, ese era tu apellido, ¿no?− You intenta ser formal con la estudiante transferida.

−Si, ese es mi apellido, pero puedes llamarme Riko, no hay problema− Hace una leve sonrisa hacia ambas.

−De verdad?, Que alivio, pensé que por ser de cuidad serias algo dificil− Dice Chika que tenía algo de miedo en el fondo de que Riko la rechazara.

−Claro, después de todo es mejor si hago amigas aquí− Suelta una pequeña sonrisa, de verdad aquella chica era muy adorable.

−En ese caso, me llamo You Watanabe, pero puedes decirme You− You también empieza a abrirse con la chica nueva.

−¿You? – Riko recuerda algo de hace unos días atrás. (Flashback del capitulo 2)

[~

−Primero quiero presentarte a alguien−

…

−Mi amiga You te quiere saludar−

~]

−¿Acaso será?− Riko piensa en eso durante un momento –No, solo es una coincidencia− Decidió dejar el asunto

−¿Podemos almorzar contigo?− Decía Chika que ya tenía algo de hambre. −Si− Responde Riko y las tres se sientan a comer.

−Que trajiste para almorzar Riko-chan− Pregunta Chika curiosa de ver lo que comía una chica de cuidad, a lo mejor esperaba algo muy fino o extravagante.

−Sándwiches− Responde Riko –Eso es muy…normal− Dice Chika algo desilusionada pero Riko le toma la palabra –¿Y ustedes? – Dice para continuar con la conversación.

−TA! DA! MIKAN!− Dice Chika mientras saca tres mandarinas de su mochila, y le da una a cada una. –¿Otra vez mikan? ¿Cuándo traerás un bento de verdad?− Dice You algo seria.

−M-mikan− Riko piensa por un momento y reconoce el Nick de su amiga online la cual también se llama mikan. –Tal vez… ella sea…−

−Riko-chan? – Chika interrumpe a Riko que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, esta solo brinca del susto. –No es nada, entonces, comamos−

−Tus Sándwiches son muy buenos Riko-chan− Dice Chika la cual había recibido uno ya que no tenía almuerzo –Al principio parecen algo normales pero este sabor no es ordinario−

−Gracias− Dice Riko sintiéndose alagada por las palabras de Chika.

You termina de comer su hamburguesa y se retira al baño. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, una figura familiar se cruza en su camino. –¿Qué haces aquí?− Pregunta You algo molesta por ver a esa persona ahí.

−¿Acaso tiene algo de malo? – Le responde intentando desafiarla.

−Solo deja de seguirme− You iba a responder algo más fuerte pero se contuvo para no hacer un escándalo.

−No te estoy siguiendo, no es mi culpa que estemos en la misma preparatoria−

−¿Entonces ¿por qué no fuiste a la cuidad si sabias que yo estaba aquí? – Los argumentos de You eran muy sólidos y la otra chica no sabía que responder.

−B-bien sabes que no quería ver a mis compañeros de la escuela media− Toma confianza para seguir hablando –Además, tú también querías alejarte de tu vieja vida, ¿no?

−Yo hice esto por Chika-chan, para poder estar juntas de nuevo y redimir mis errores−

−Acaso, ¿Yo fui un error? – Dice mientras las palabras de You calaron en el interior de su ser.

−Escucha esto porque no lo pienso repetir… Tsushima Yoshiko… tú y yo… no somos amigas, así que no me busques− You se da la media vuelta y vuelve a su salón de clase.

−¡Es Yohane! ¡Yohane!, ¿entendiste? – Grita para llamar su atención pero You solo sigue caminando sin voltear hacia atrás, Yoshiko deja de gritar y se queda parada, triste por las palabras crueles de You −¿Por qué?... ¿Qué fue lo que paso contigo You-chan? –

− o −

Al terminar las clases, Chika como responsable de la nueva alumna, fue a darle un paseo en la escuela, You solo las siguió en el camino hacia el club de natación donde se quedó a practicar. No es que le cayera mal Riko, pero ella quería volver a casa lo más pronto posible para terminar sus deberes temprano y poder hacer cierta cosa. Chika no quería dejar a Riko, pero llevarla por la escuela consumiría tiempo, así que tuvo una idea.

−Riko-chan, te mostrare la sala del consejo estudiantil− Chika toma del brazo a Riko y empieza a correr –C-Chika-chan, ten más cuidado− Dice mientras esta siento arrastrada por ella.

−¡Llegamos!− Chika se para en frente de la puerta y suelta a Riko que estaba cansada por tener que seguirle el paso a su amiga. Chika entra y la que fuera la presidenta del consejo se hallaba sentada en su escritorio usando su laptop, fuera lo que fuera parecía importante ya que no presto atención a la presencia de las dos estudiantes.

−Ejem…− Chika tose para llamar su atención, pero la presidenta sigue sumida en su computadora –Disculpe presidenta, nosotras vinimos a…− La presidenta sigue sin notar su presencia, eso molesta a Chika, la cual decide acercarse a su escritorio y ver qué era eso tan "importante" que no podía dejar para atenderlas, estaba por ver el monitor cuando la chica cerró su laptop en un intento de ocultar lo que fuera estuviera haciendo.

−D-disculpe, y-yo estaba…− Dice la presidenta algo asustada −Ah… solo son estudiantes− Dice recuperando su postura calmada y seria. –¿Y bien? ¿Que se les ofrece?–

−Ella es una alumna nueva y necesita que alguien le muestre la escuela− Cuando termina de explicar se prepara para retirarse. –Bueno si me disculpan, estoy ocupada y me tengo que ir−

−Takami Chika… de la clase 2-A cierto? –Dice la presidenta, Riko se sorprende de que supiera quien era ella, o a lo mejor ya la conocía. Chika igualmente se sorprende pues sabia su nombre e incluso la clase en la que estaba

−¿C-cómo lo sabe? – Chika, asustada, voltea lentamente a ver a la presidenta.

−No estás en un club, ¿cierto?− Pregunta y Chika se pone nerviosa –P-pues, de hecho−

−¡Lo sabía!− Levanta la voz y Chika y Riko retroceden. –¡Esto no es una guardería!, así que guie a su compañera adecuadamente, ¿entendido?− Dice mientras su mirada que muestra autoridad intimida a Chika.

−S-si, en seguida− Chika vuelve a tomar del brazo a Riko –M-me lastimas Chika-chan− se queja por lo tosco de su agarre. Chika y Riko salen inmediatamente del consejo estudiantil.

La presidenta vuelve a sentarse en su escritorio y abre su laptop de nuevo para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Poco después entra una chica a la sala, se trataba de Kanan. La presidenta nota su presencia y reacciona inmediatamente.

−¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunta a Kanan.

−Solo quería ver como seguías− Contesta

−Bien, después de que tu amiga y tú se fueron− Dice tratando de hacer sentir mal a Kanan.

−Ya te dijimos que no fue nuestra intención hacerte eso… Dia Kurosawa−Dice Kanan con una leve sonrisa para calmar a Dia.

−Y bien… dime ahora que es lo que realmente quieres− Dia sabía que Kanan no era la clase de persona que solo iba con alguien para saludar si no es que fuera algo importante.

−Hace unos días hable con una amiga y no pude evitar recordar aquellos tiempos− Dia se sorprende al escuchar de nuevo las palabras de Kanan. –Y… he estado pensando en si debía volver− La presidenta se queda sin palabras ante la declaración de Kanan, sin embargo, ella vuelve a recobrar su seriedad.

−P-pues haz lo que tú quieras, después de todo ya no tenemos nada que ver− dice sonando algo tsundere.

−Por cierto, deberías volver a casa, este no es lugar para hacer eso− Dia se sonroja pues Kanan sabe a qué se estaba refiriendo. −N-no estaba haciendo eso… pero de todas formas ya me iba a casa− Dia toma su laptop y su mochila para luego retirarse. Kanan sale poco después de que Dia se fue.

− o –

You llego a la piscina para empezar con las actividades del club de natación pero está todavía se encontraba en mantenimiento, la escases de recursos que tenía la escuela últimamente hizo que se retrasara la limpieza de algunas de las instalaciones a excepción de las aulas y el comedor.

−Supongo que tendremos que limpiarla nosotras mismas− Dice una de las integrantes del club. –Ehhh? Pero yo quería empezar a nadar− Dice otra molesta.

−Vamos chicas, limpiemos esto rápido para que empecemos pronto− You intenta convencerlas pero todas están enfadadas.

−Mejor hagamos otra cosa− Dice una de las chicas. –¡Ya se! Me traje esto− Saca de su mochila una consola portátil. –Oye oye, traer eso está prohibido− Una de las compañeras le susurra –No hay problema, mientras no nos descubran−

−¿Video…juegos? – You se queda quieta al ver que sus compañeras de natación también tenían esos intereses.

−No quieres jugar You-chan, esta divertido− Su compañera le ofrece la consola para que probara.

−No gracias, mejor vuelvo a casa− Responde You con un tono sin emoción, se retira de la escuela y va hacia la parada de autobús donde consigue abordar uno que estaba justo pasando por ahí.

You sube al autobús y justo cuando va a sentarse ve en el fondo a Yoshiko, hacen contacto visual pero no dicen una palabra, You se sienta e ignora por completo a Yoshiko que solo se le quedaba viendo cuando ella no lo estaba haciendo, igualmente You volteaba a verla, pero cuando Yoshiko también giraba a donde You, esta volvía a hacia otro lado. Su parada era donde mismo así que You espero a que Yoshiko bajara primero y luego fue ella. A partir de ahí sus caminos se separaron y ambas se sintieron aliviadas de que ya no tenían que estar juntas en el mismo lugar.

−Rayos… no contaba con que iba a tomar el mismo autobús que ella− Piensa Yoshiko –¿Cómo podré mirarla así todos los días?, maldita idiota, debiste quedarte en la ciudad− Ambas pensaron lo mismo.

You llego a su casa y estaba su madre en la cocina preparando la cena. Habia una caja en la mesa de centro en la sala y You le pregunto que era.

−¿Eso?, te lo envió tu padre, se sintió mal de no estar en tu primer día de preparatoria así que te compro un obsequio para felicitarte.−

−¡¿De verdad?!– Los ojos de You empezaron a brillar, por lo general su padre envía postales o cartas cada que llega a un muelle para que sepa que está bien así que más por el regalo, era el hecho de que se encontrara bien, pues cuando tuvo que salir urgentemente durante las vacaciones, se preocupó. –Qué alivio− You suelta una lagrima de alegría. –Oye mamá… ¿Puedo abrirlo?– Pregunta You entusiasmada de saber que tiene dentro aquel paquete.

−Sí, pero después de cenar− La madre de You se alegra de que su hija que hace un momento estaba tensa ahora rebosara de alegría.

−Yousoro~− You hace un saludo y va hacia la mesa del comedor para cenar.

− o −

−Inamikan, necesito que nos cubras en la entrada de la izquierda− La partida de Chika conformada por Sakura, Ai y King se encuentran peleando en una 'dungeon' (Calabozo, zona donde se enfrentan a enemigos, por lo general hay un jefe al final), cayeron en una emboscada y están tratando de salir con vida.

−Entendido Ai-chan− Chika que es el tanque del grupo, contiene a los enemigos para que las tres hechiceras puedan estar a salvo.

−Es inútil, no podemos resistir, a este paso…− Sakura está preocupada del estado en que se encuentran, se da cuenta que con Inami no era suficiente para retenerlos.

−Moriremos-zura− De los nervios empieza a lanzar encantamientos aleatorios gastando su mana.

−Lo sabía, nuestro grupo esta desbalanceado− 3 magos y un guerrero a melee no era una buena combinación, era más que obvio que eventualmente un tanque no sería suficiente para un equipo. –Lo siento onee-chan− Ai se resigna y acepta la derrota.

En ese momento alguien entra a la misma sala trampa, se seguro alguien que buscaba un reto o era muy despistado, una guerrera rubia con un hacha y vestimenta de piel de animales, se trataba de una bárbara, una clase de alta vitalidad y ataque.

Entra a la sala viendo a las chicas en problemas y decide lanzarse a la acción sin dudarlo.

−Yo las salvaré queridas doncellas… Shiny~− Se acerca a los enemigos y empieza a eliminarlos con potentes ataques con su arma y habilidades características de su clase. Termina con todos los enemigos con apenas unos HP perdidos y les da pócimas a las 4 chicas para que se recuperaran por completo. Ai reconoce los objetos y se trataban de… −¡¿OBJETOS PREMIUM?!− Las otras 3 se sorprenden por la reacción de Ai –Lo siento pero no puedo aceptarlos− Le devuelve las pócimas a la jugadora misteriosa.

−Why honey? ¿Acaso no las quieres? – Dice algo triste por ser rechazada.

−¿Qué te pasa Ai-chan? – Dice Chika algo molesta por haber rechazado la oferta.

−Ella estaba siendo amable con nosotras-zura− King estaba ansiosa por usar su pócima.

−No creo que sea eso chicas− Sakura comprende cómo se siente Ai –Es solo que…−

−¡SUCIA PREMIUM! – Dice Ai y tan pronto como pone eso –¡Pigya!, Lo siento, no quería sonar ruda− se disculpa con la chica pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

−I'm sorry, no quería herir tus sentimientos…y tu orgullo jeje− Empieza a responder de forma burlona. –¿O acaso te molesta que te den cosas que no puedes pagar? –

−P-pues gente como tú no sabrá lo que es esforzarse por obtener algo− Ai se molesta en serio con la jugadora que en un principio quería ser amable pero ahora se estaba burlando de ella.

−Ai-chan tranquila, ella solo quería ser amable con nosotras-zura− King intenta calmarla para que dejara de discutir con la rubia.

−Jeje It's joke, tu amiga tiene razón, yo quería darles un obsequio y tú solo heriste mis feelings− Aunque los comentarios de Ai la provocaron en un principio, recupero su compostura y volvió a ser amable.

−Por cierto, gracias por ayudarnos− Dice Sakura la cual hace un momento estaba preocupada de morir en aquella emboscada.

−Lo que sea por ayudar a unas chicas tan lindas como ustedes− Dice intentando ser modesta – Si es que son chicas… ¿verdad? – Eso hace que Chika y compañía se sorprendan.

−A-acaso tu e-res un…− Ai se muestra nerviosa ante la posible declaración de que aquella chica fuera en realidad… un chico.

−¿Un chico? Yes!− Contesta de una forma linda que haría verse mal a un chico pero como todos son avatares femeninos pues eso confundía a las chicas.

−PIGYAAAAAAA!− Ai se aleja de la sala y King salta a defenderla. −Lo siento pero no te permitiré que te acerques a Ai-zura−

−¿Acaso estas enfermo? ¿Qué diablos hace un chico aquí? ¡PERVERTIDO! – Chika también se pone a la defensiva. –Sakura-chan, ¿Qué haces? No me digas que… ¡te gusta!−

−¡Claro que no! – Sakura responde tan rápido como Inami pregunta. −¿Acaso no ven que esta mintiendo? – Sakura se da cuenta de la broma de la rubia, no sabía si ella fuera muy astuta, o sus amigas muy ingenuas.

−¡Bingo! ¡You're correct! – Le da la razón a Sakura, −Soy una linda chica de preparatoria− Aunque ya había desmentido su broma, las chicas quedaron traumadas con aquello.

−Ya no sé si creerte− Dice Ai aun estando alejada de ella. −Tiene razón, Ai-chan estaba en lo correcto al rechazar su regalo-zura− King estaba a un lado de Ai, protegiéndola.

−Creo que les tomara tiempo volver a confiar en ti− Dice Chika la cual no tardo en recuperarse de la broma que le jugo la rubia. –¿Quieres unirte a nosotras?−

−¡¿QUEEEEE?! – Ai y King se sorprenden con la propuesta que Inami le hizo a la rubia. –¿Estás loca? Acaba de decir que es un chico− Dice Ai aun aterrada de él o ella. –¿Qué pasara si intenta…seduci… zura!− King también se muestra avergonzada y con miedo.

−No es un chico, tranquilas− Sakura intenta calmarlas a ambas.

Chika intenta mandarle una solicitud a la rubia

=Enviando solicitud de amistad a AinyanShiny=

=Esperando…=

=Solicitud denegada=

−EHHHHH?!– Chika se sorprende ante el rechazo de la rubia. – Se supone que debes de aceptarlo, lo envaré de nuevo− Vuelve a enviarle la solicitud de nuevo, pero el resultado es el mismo.

=Solicitud denegada=

−¿Acaso será un error del juego?− Chika aún no acepta que ella la estaba rechazando.

−No creo que sea la clase de persona que quieras en tu party− Chika y las demás no saben que responder. –I'm sorry pero ya me tengo que ir− Ainyan se desconecta del juego.

−¡Espera! – Chika intento detenerla pero ya era tarde, se había ido.

−¿Fue porque le dije sucia Premium?− Ai se sintió mal ya que pudo ser su culpa que se fuera.

−No creo que haya sido por eso− Sakura intenta evitar que se sienta culpable. –Solo dejémoslo así, ¿no? Inami-chan−

−S-si− Chika aun piensa en que pudo haber hecho mal para que ella la rechazara.

En la vida real, aquella rubia no era un chico después de todo.

−Es que no se… si este bien… confiar en alguien… de nuevo− La chica rubia voltea a ver una foto donde aparece junto a dos chicas más, una con una cabellera negra y la otra color azul cobalto. La casa de aquella chica era un gran hotel de tantos que hay en la cadena de hoteles mundiales Ohara, se trataba de la hija del CEO, Mari Ohara.

.

− o −

.


	4. Cap 4: La jugadora brillante

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 **Sunshine Conquest! Capítulo 4: La jugadora brillante**

Disclaimer: Los derecho de Love Live, así como sus personajes, pertenecen a la creadora y escritora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media Works junto a Sunrise. Esta obra es el trabajo de un fan para fans.

 _N.d.A.: Sin duda un episodio que me costo mucho escribir. Pasaron muchas cosas esta semana pero me alegra que haya podido actualizar._

.

— o —

.

 _—Hace 2 años—_

=Introduzca el nombre de su personaje=

—I got it, Shiny! — Presiona la tecla "enter"

=Nombre ocupado=

—Why alguien se llamaría así? — Mari se rasca la cabeza pensando en un nuevo nombre. —So, intentare con este… OharaShiny— Mari presiona la tecla de "enter" de nuevo.

=Nombre valido, bienvenida OharaShiny=

Mari empezó a jugar Sunshine Conquest cuando entro en la preparatoria, era un MMORPG que fue lanzado recientemente, realmente popular entre las chicas, especialmente de preparatoria.

Se sintió perdida sin idea de cuál era el siguiente paso, por suerte dio con el NPC que asignaba las clases. Mari eligió la clase de Maga Blanca ya que sus hechizos hacían justicia a su frase "Shiny".

Cuando entro al área de exploración, Mari se enfrentó a los slimes pero logro atraer a varios al mismo tiempo y entre los nervios, no supo que hacer, por lo que pidió ayuda.

—¡AYUDA! Σ(°△°|||)︴— Escribe Mari esperando a que alguien vaya a su rescate, en eso, una flecha impacta en uno de los slimes, y así sucesivamente hasta no quedar ninguno, la jugadora responsable se acerca a ella.

—Alcancé a salvarte— Dice la jugadora que se trataba de una arquera cuyo avatar tiene el cabello color azul cobalto, peinado con una cola de caballo —Toma, una poción que te ayudara a curarte— Mari acepta la poción y la usa para recuperar su salud que ya estaba casi agotada.

—Thanks— Mari hace un gesto de reverencia con su avatar —Soy Mari, un gusto— No se dio cuenta hasta que escribió el mensaje, había dicho su nombre real a una desconocida, pero la otra jugadora solo se ríe.

—Jajaja diste tu nombre real, ¿cierto? — La arquera responde —Son errores de novato, pero no te preocupes, no lo divulgare— Mari suspira de alivio detrás de su monitor.

—No me di cuenta hasta que lo escribí, así que gracias— Mari responde.

—Te diré mi nombre, así estaremos a mano— Dice la arquera y Mari se sorprende.

—¿Estas segura de decírselo a una desconocida?— Mari intenta convencerla de no hacerlo.

—No hay problema, tú ya lo hiciste— La arquera responde y empieza a escribir de nuevo —Me llamo Kanan, un gusto— Aquella jugadora se trataba de Kanan Matsuura, amiga de la infancia de Chika. Kanan era apenas nueva en este juego, pero ya había jugado otros videojuegos anteriormente, en especial con cierta amiga suya.

—Un gusto Kanan, espero que nos llevemos bien— Mari se pone nerviosa pues la otra jugadora no dudaba en acercarse a ella. Mari no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente se le acercase a ella con tanta confianza, siempre era ella la que tomaba la iniciativa.

—Además, Mari es más corto de decir— Kanan le envía una solicitud de amistad a Mari.

=Enviando solicitud de amistad a OharaShiny=

=Esperando…=

=Solicitud aceptada=

Y asi, Mari y Kanan empezaron una aventura juntas. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando en el pueblo inicial vieron a una chica que se encontraba inmóvil y solo escribía en el chat "rayos rayos rayos". Kanan intento hablar con ella pero no hizo caso al principio, hasta que finalmente lo hizo.

—Ya no tengo…mas oro— Dice aquella jugadora.

—No queremos tu oro— Responde Kanan —¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —

—Bueno, es que… me estafaron— Responde la jugadora. —Y me quede sin dinero—

—Eso es muy malo— Responde Mari —En ese caso compartiré el mío—

—Espera, ¿hablas en serio?— Kanan reacciona, pero Mari le regala la mitad de su oro a aquella jugadora.

—¡Gracias! — La jugadora se muestra agradecida ante el regalo de Mari pero tan pronto como lo recibe se asusta —¿Y qué quieres a cambio exactamente?—

—Lets be friends! Seamos amigas—

—Me parece justo— Responde aquella jugadora cuyo nickname era Arisha

=Enviando solicitud de amistad a Arisha=

=Esperando…=

=Solicitud aceptada=

—Vayamos a por el primer jefe entonces— Kanan toma el liderazgo del grupo y las tres empiezan su aventura.

—o—

 _—Volviendo al presente—_

—Mira Chika-chan— You saca algo de su mochila y se lo muestra a Chika.

—¿Es tu teléfono nuevo You-chan? — Chika se sorprende, pues no había visto un celular tan moderno como el que tenía You en sus manos.

—Sí, mi padre me lo envió como regalo por entrar a 2do grado— Menciona You orgullosa de su regalo.

—Se ve muy delgado y moderno—

—Asi es, tiene 64 GB de almacenamiento y hasta 6 de RAM, realmente tiene un buen balance calidad-precio, muy popular en el mercado…—

—Esto, You-chan? — Chika se muestra confundida ante los comentarios de You —¿De que estas hablando? —

—Eh— You hace una pausa pues se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. —Quiero decir… sí que se ve lindo, ¿verdad? — You hace una risa nerviosa y se rasca la cabeza.

—A veces dices cosas raras You-chan— Dice Chika sonriéndole a su amiga.

—Bueno… si me disculpas, tengo que ir al baño— You se va corriendo del aula para alejarse lo más pronto posible de Chika.

Riko se encontraba ahí mismo sentada en su pupitre y había escuchado la conversación de Chika y You. Riko empieza a conversar con su amiga tal y como You lo había planeado para que Chika no la siguiera.

En el pasillo, You ve a una alumna de primero que estaba volteando a todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo.

—¿Se te perdió algo? — You se acerca a querer ayudar a la chica de primero.

—No es nada, solo estoy buscando a alguien-zura— Contesta aquella chica de pelo laceo y castaño.

—¿Cómo es ella? Así puedo ayudarte a buscarla— You le pregunta.

—Es más o menos de tu estatura, tiene cabello color azul oscuro… y siempre usa un chongo en su lado derecho-zura—

Esa descripción impacta a You pues se trataba de Yoshiko —Ya veo, te avisare si veo a alguien así— You se va de ahí sin decir otra cosa más pues no le interesaba involucrarse con nada que tuviera que ver con su ex-amiga.

—Gracias senpai— Dice la chica y esta continua en su búsqueda por Yoshiko.

You entra al baño, primero se aseguró de que no estuviera nadie y entonces se mira al espejo —Casi lo arruinas You, por poco más y arruinas— Se enjuaga la cara y se golpea a si misma con ambas palmas para espabilarse.

En eso una voz murmura —deberías dejar de ser una cobarde y aceptar tu verdadera identidad— You escucha la voz y empieza a inspeccionar cubículo por cubículo de los sanitarios hasta que encontró a la responsable de tal voz y vio que se trataba de cierta persona que anteriormente describió su kouhai.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu clase?— Dice You con un tono serio y algo molesto.

—E-eso no te incumbe— Replica Yoshiko.

—Como sea, una compañera tuya te está buscando, así que no la hagas parecer una idiota y regresa— La toma del cuello de su camisa y la saca fuera del baño hacia los pasillos donde la suelta.

—Te encontré-zura! — La chica que estaba buscando a Yoshiko se alegra de verla.

—¡Zuramaru!— Yoshiko se impacta por su presencia pero pronto recupera su postura y hace su voz chunni —Jamás podrás atrapar al Ángel Cai…— En eso, You la vuelve a sujetar de su blusa y la detiene. Yoshiko forcejea para soltarse, pero es inútil.

—¡Suéltame!— Yoshiko vuelve a su voz normal y empieza a hacer un alboroto. —Cálmate o te llevare con el consejo estudiantil— Yoshiko trago saliva y se calmó.

—Gracias por encontrarla-zura— La chica agradece a You por su ayuda. —Aunque en realidad no quería encontrarla— piensa You.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo Yoshiko-chan?— Se agacha pues Yoshiko estaba sentada en el suelo por intentar resistirse a You. —Estuve preocupada por ti-zura—

—¡Soy Yohane! ¡Yohane!—Contesta mientras se ponía de pie. —Sí, si, como digas— La chica sonríe y también se pone de pie. —Regresemos—

—P-pero, todas en la case piensan que soy rara— Yoshiko se pone un poco triste.

—Ya veo que si— Murmura You y Yoshiko escucha por lo que solo la mira enojada por su comentario.

—Nadie piensa eso, todas se preguntan en donde estas— Le dice su compañera para consolarla

—¿No crees que sería más raro si repentinamente desapareces? — Menciona You tratando de apoyar a su kouhai, aunque lo único que quería era deshacerse de Yoshiko.

—Pueden que tengan razón, pero, ¿qué pasara si me muestro de nuevo como Yohane? —

—Entonces yo te ayudare a que vuelvas en ti-zura— Le dice mientras le toca el hombro para animarla.

—Entonces me retiro, y asegúrate de que esta idiota no se vuelva a escapar— You dio la media vuelta y estaba por irse cuando su kouhai la detuvo.

—Si, gracias— La chica sonríe y luego reacciona como si recordara algo. —Por cierto, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Hanamaru-zura—

—¿Hanamaruzura? — Responde You

—No, solo Hanamaru— Dice mientras suelta una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ya veo, yo soy You Watanabe, un gusto Hanamaru— Dice mientras hace su característico saludo militar.

—Gracias Watanabe-senpai— Dice Hanamaru y hace una reverencia.

—Solo dime You— Se rasca la cabeza ante la formalidad de su kouhai —Bueno me retiro—

You regresa a su aula donde sabía que Chika y Riko la esperaban, se había tardado mucho debido a lo que sucedió con Yoshiko aunque de hecho le valía como una buena excusa por haberse ido. Pero antes de entrar Riko la detiene.

—You-chan, te estaba esperando— You se sorprende, pues si bien eran amigas, el interés que tenía Riko en ella era muy repentino.

—¿Q-qué sucede Riko? — Pregunta You confundida por el acercamiento repentino, pensó que la interrogaría por dejar a Chika sola. —Yo t-tenía que hacer algo y…— Empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

—You-chan, tu sabes de celulares, ¿cierto? — Esa pregunta dejó en blanco a You, no dice nada pero su cara muestra una gran confusión.

—Es que cuando estabas con Chika, dijiste esas cosas y pensé que podrías ayudarme con algo— Riko también se pone nerviosa y You vuelve en si para evitar un malentendido.

—Lo siento, tenía mi cabeza en otra parte, pero puedes decirme que es lo que necesitas— You se rasca la cabeza.

—De hecho, necesitaría que fueras a mi casa después de clases, ¿podrías ir por favor? — Riko le hace la petición a You.

—Bueno, hoy tengo práctica en el club hasta tarde y no creo poder, pero mañana con gusto te ayudo en lo que necesites— You sonríe y hace su saludo.

—Gracias You-chan— Riko suspira de alivio —De verdad que necesito a alguien como tú—

—Yousoro~— Y con eso se cierra el acuerdo entre ellas dos.

—o—

Mientras tanto en el consejo estudiantil, la presidenta Dia se encuentra trabajando en su laptop, o eso parece ser, en ese momento un dispositivo parecido a un USB empezó a emitir una luz roja

—No puede ser… NO PUEDE SER! — Dia grita y asusta a unas alumnas que pasaban cerca de la puerta en el pasillo. —¿Cómo es posible que se haya agotado? — Dia se tumba sobre su escritorio. —Mi saldo de un mes— El dispositivo que tenía Dia conectado a su laptop era un USB modem por el cual podría acceder a internet siempre y cuando cargara el saldo suficiente, destinaba gran parte de su mesada para recargarlo. Por lo general le dura 3 semanas pero esta vez no llego ni a la primera.

—P-presidenta, la directora quiere verla— Una alumna del consejo entra a darle el mensaje a Dia. Esta se levanta rápido de su escritorio y sus ojos brillan.

—¿Acaso será?— Dia sale rápidamente del consejo, contiene sus ganas de correr mientras camina rápido por el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina de la directora.

Abre la puerta de la oficina y la silla del director se encuentra dándole la espalda a la puerta, la silla gira lentamente hasta ver un característico mechón de cabello rubio que hacia un "loop".

—Hola Dia-chan, shiny!— En la placa que estaba en el escritorio tenía el nombre de Mari Ohara escrito en el. Dia que quedo a cuadros y completamente inmóvil ante la sorpresa.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta Mari?— Dice Dia sin una pizca de emoción en su voz.

—¿Así le hablas a tu directora? — Responde Mari haciendo un leve puchero —Esto no es joke—

—¡¿Directora?! — Dia se sorpende ante la declaración de Kanan —¿Hablas en serio?—

—Asi es— Y le muestra a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil un documento donde nombra a Mari como directora. —Mi familia donó una suma generosa a esta escuela—

—Querrás decir que la compraron— Mari se ríe ante la respuesta de Dia. —¿Y solo me llamaste para decirme esto?—

—De hecho, vengo a avisarte sobre algo— Mari se pone seria y el tono de la conversación se torna serio —Esta escuela, no durara mucho tiempo—

—¿Van a cerrarla? — La noticia toma por sorpresa a Dia que empieza a preocuparse.

—A menos que hagamos algo, este lugar está destinado a desaparecer— —But también tengo una solución—

—¿Qué propones hacer Mari?— Pregunta Dia

—¿Sabes que es lo que le falta a esta escuela?— Pregunta Mari

—Alumnos— Responde Dia

—Nope, ¡TECHNOLOGY!— Y Mari abre las cortinas en la ventana de su oficina para que entre el sol.

Dia se impacta —¿Technology?, Quieres decir… ¿tecnologia?—

—Yes— Responde Mari con su usual tono con el que habla Inglés. —Esta escuela está muy atrasada y necesita una urgente update—

—Pero no creo que funcione— Dia recuerda las propuestas que ha hecho antes y como estas han sido rechazadas.

—Con la anterior administración… pero ahora YO tengo el control y ahora te tengo una buena noticia— Mari toma una hoja de su archivero, y prepara un sello, pone el documento en su escritorio —Tu propuesta de instalar una red Wi-Fi en la escuela esta… ¡aprobada! — Y con energía, Mari pone un sello de aprobación en la propuesta y los ojos de Dia brillan tanto por las lágrimas que estaba por sacar.

—¡Gracias!— Dia corre a donde Mari y la abraza.

—Pero no es para que estes jugando todo el dia… ¿okay?— Dia suelta a Mari y se sonrroja, pues Mari la había descubierto en su secreto.

—N-no hare eso— Dice Dia aunque la principal razón de su propuesta de Wi-Fi era para que no tuviera que recargar su modem portátil.

—o—

Ya era de noche y Ai se encontraba jugando sola. El resto de sus compañeras no se conectaron así que aprovechó para farmear en algunas dungeons del área ella sola.

—En verdad que es difícil sin King ayudándome— Estaba acostumbrada a recibir su curación, por lo que tenía que recordarse a ella misma el usar pociones. Luego de un rato, en una sala se topa con cierta jugadora que vio no hace mucho, AinyanShiny.

—Tú eres…— Ainya reconoce el nick de la pelirroja. —¿Cómo has estado my pretty bomb?—

—¿Pretty?, de verdad que eres un pervertido— Ai quería retirarse, pero lo que paso el otro dia la dejo con un sabor amargo y decidió quedarse para tener respuestas. —Lo siento— Ai se disculpa con la jugadora

—Why?— Ainyan pregunta.

—Te dije cosas crueles, así que me disculpo— Hace un gesto de reverencia con su avatar.

—Ohh I see, don't worry, no te preocupes, no me molesto para nada honey—

—Pero eso no quiere decir que confié en ti, así que no me llames pretty o honey o te denuncio por acoso—

—No tienes que ser cruel conmigo— Dice Ainyan mientras llora irónicamente.

—Y bien, ¿entonces por qué rechazaste la solicitud de Inamikan?— Pregunta Ai curiosa de saber sus motivos.

—No quiero estar en un grupo que arrastre a donde ir y me diga que hacer, prefiero ser una jugadora libre y hacer las cosas a mi modo— Responde Ainyan

—Pero, no llegaras muy lejos jugando sola, incluso hay sinergias entre distintas clases, así que este juego es sobre trabajar en equipo…— Ai empieza a dar una catedra sobre el juego que hace que Ainyan se aburra. —¿Ainyan?—

—¿Huh?, perdón, ¿Qué decias?— Ainyan espabila, pues parece que se quedó dormida durante la catedra de Ai.

—¿Estuviste AFK todo este rato? — Ai se molesta con Ainyan.

—De hecho jugaba con otras personas antes— Dice Ainyan y Ai empieza a imaginarse que pudo pasar.

Ai escribe —¿Y en donde están tus amigos?—

—No lo sé— Ainyan responde y por un momento nadie dice nada más. Pasa un momento y Ai vuelve a repetir la pregunta de antes.

—¿Por qué no quisiste unirte a Inamikan?— Ai insiste y Ainyan decide explicarse.

—Well, te lo contare si tanto insistes, espero no te aburras—

—Mira quien lo dice— Si hace un momento era Ainyan la que estaba quedándose dormida.

—¿Por dónde empiezo?... antes, tenía dos amigas con las que jugaba todo el tiempo, pero ya no están—

—¿Por qué? — Pregunta Ai —No me digas que…—

—Oh no no, no murieron, solo tuvieron que dejar el juego y cuando lo hicieron, intente buscar nuevos compañeros, pero la mayoría solo me buscaba para pedirme favores—

—Bueno, si eres una jugadora Premium, entonces habrán jugadores codiciosos que se hagan pasar por tus amigos—

—Eso fue lo que paso, cuando me di cuenta e intente rechazarlos, empezaron a decir rumores sobre mí— Ainyan empieza a llorar desde el otro lado de su monitor. —Decían cosas horribles y nadie quería ser mi amigo—

—Ya veo— Dice Ai mientras lee atentamente cada mensaje de Ainyan.

—Asi que me cambie mi antiguo nombre— Ainyan compró un cambio de nickname usando lovecas, la moneda Premium del juego.

=Introduzca nuevo nombre=

—AinyanShiny— Aquella jugadora se trataba de Mari Ohara.

=Cambio de nombre exitoso=

—Aunque no haya mucha diferencia, al menos sirvió para ocultarme de los rumores, aun así, no resistí lo suficiente y lo deje por 2 años… más o menos—

—¿Y por qué volviste?— Ai pregunta.

—Escuche rumores de que cierta persona volvió y la extraño soo much—

—¿Quien es?—

—Se llama Arisha, una de mis antiguas compañeras, aunque no sé si…—

—¿Acaso es? ¡Mi hermana!— Dice Ai emocionada, "sí que el mundo es muy pequeño" pensó.

—¿Tu eres Ruby?— Pregunta Mari, pero se da cuenta de su error, Aifurin, o más bien, Ruby, se asustó de que la otra jugadora supiera su identidad.

—¿N-nos conocemos? — Ai se asusta y está por irse pero Mari la detiene.

—¡Espera! De hecho, tú hermana y yo nos conocemos en la vida real y me ha contado de ti— Ruby se detiene y regresa a donde Mari para hacer más preguntas.

—¿De verdad? — Pregunta Ruby —¿Van a la misma clase?— Refiriéndose a la escuela.

—De hecho vamos en el mismo grado, pero no vamos en la misma clase—

En ese momento una tercera persona llega a la escena, se trataba de Arisha.

—¿Con quién estás hablando? — Arisha pregunta y escanea el personaje de Mari, no lograba reconocerla como su antigua compañera. —Vámonos, no tienes que hablar tanto con extraños—

—P-pero, ella dice que te conoce— Ruby intenta detener a su hermana.

—Yo no conozco a nadie además de ti— Arisha está por irse de la habitación de la dungeon en donde estaban cuando…

—Espera… ¡Dia!— Mari escribe ese nombre y eso detiene a Arisha quien en realidad se trataba de Dia Kurosawa, la hermana mayor de Ruby Kurosawa.

—No quería reconocerlo, a pesar de que sigues llevando ese estúpido Shiny— Regresa a donde Ruby y Mari estaban y continúa con la conversación. —Y no me llames así, mi nombre es Arisha, no Dia—

—¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes? — Ruby interviene

—No quiero hablar sobre eso— Dia se desconecta, dejando a Ruby y a Mari solas de nuevo.

—Lamento que hayas estado para ver esto— Dice Mari

—Tratare de razonar con mi hermana, estoy segura que ustedes se llevaran bien de nuevo— Ruby esta por irse del juego pero un nuevo mensaje aparece.

—Antes de que te vayas— El mensaje era de Mari —Si me llegas a necesitar para algo…—

=AinyanShiny Solicita ser tu amiga. ¿Aceptar? SI/NO=

Ruby acepta la solicitud y se despide de Mari para después desconectarse del juego e ir a donde su hermana Dia. Ella ya había anticipado que su hermana menor iría para obtener respuestas.

—No quiero hablar sobre eso, no tiene nada que ver contigo Ruby, así que no me molestes por favor—

—Pero, onee-chan— Ruby se detiene en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Dia.

—Ya es tarde y tienes que irte a dormir, no querrás que nuestra madre se enoje—

—Está bien— Ruby regresa a su habitación preguntándose que pudo haber pasado. —Así que se llama Mari…— Se acuesta en su cama y cae en un profundo sueño.

—o—

Al día siguiente, Ruby aprovecha el periodo del almuerzo para ir a los grupos de 3er grado y preguntar por Mari, ninguna de las chicas a las que le preguntó sabían en donde estaban. Casi se topa con Dia pero hizo lo posible por evitar que la descubriera. En cierto momento, Ruby entro a la oficina de la directora para esconderse de su hermana, y ahí estaba Mari.

—Ohh… ¡pretty bomb ahead!— Dice Mari al ver que Ruby entraba.

—¿P-pretty? — Ruby se sonroja —¿Sabe usted donde se encuentra Mari?

—Oh, that's me! Esa soy yo— Dice mientras hace un giro y se acerca a Ruby —¿Y bien? ¿Qué asunto te trae aquí?

—Y-yo soy Kurosawa Ruby… la hermana de… Dia Kurosawa— Dice mientras camina lentamente hacia atrás, pues Mari estaba muy cerca.

—W-what?!— Mari se queda boquiabierta, pues no pensaba que ella ya estuviera en preparatoria, había crecido muy rápido la tierna Ruby.

.

—o—

.


	5. Cap 5: El encuentro fortuito

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 **Sunshine Conquest! Capítulo 5: El encuentro fortuito**

Disclaimer: Los derecho de Love Live, así como sus personajes, pertenecen a la creadora y escritora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media Works junto a Sunrise. Esta obra es el trabajo de un fan para fans.

 _N.d.A.: Después de estar en hiatus por un tiempo, he logrado escribir la continuación de este fic, no dejare que muera fácilmente._

 _Debo decir que cuando empecé el fic tenia ideas muy claras de a donde quería llegar con algunos personajes, pero otros simplemente no los tome en cuenta, ahora que ya pude definir que es lo que quiero transmitir, podre volver a continuar con esto, espero que lo disfruten, le tengo cariño a este fic y estoy ansioso de ver que es lo que sigue tanto como ustedes._

 _Supongo que ya tienen claro que el arco principal de esta historia se centra en Chika y You; puse algunos momentos divertidos en este capitulo ya que también quiero centrarme en la comedia._ _Como el titulo de este capitulo sugiere, algunas personas finalmente cruzaran sus caminos._

.

—o—

.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de la directora, Mari se queda sin decir una palabra. Ella solamente mira a Ruby quien se empieza a poner nerviosa y es la primera en romper el silencio.

— ¿P-porque m-me estas m-mirando? — Dice Ruby mientras tartamudea.

En ese momento, Mari empieza a acercársele sin decir ni una palabra, Ruby retrocede para mantener distancia pero a medida que ella se aleja, los pasos de Mari se hacen cada vez más grandes y llega un momento en el que Ruby no puede seguir caminando en reversa y termina acorrala contra la pared.

Mari está a centímetros de Ruby a quien solamente la mira unos segundos. La respiración de la chica de primero empieza a agitarse y su corazón late más rápido.

— ¡Pigyaaaaaa!

Ruby no puede soportarlo y empuja a Mari, pero como no estaba mirando hacia donde se dirigían sus manos, estas tocaron dos grandes tesoros codiciados por muchos hombres y algunas mujeres.

— ¡Woaahhhh! — Mari se deja llevar por el empujón de Ruby y rápidamente recupera el equilibrio. Cruza sus brazos cubriendo sus pechos que habían sido palpados por las manos de la pequeña Kurosawa.

—Eres una chica muy traviesa, ni siquiera tu hermana sería capaz de hacer tal cosa.

Ruby se da cuenta de lo que hizo y rápidamente regresa sus manos hacia su espalda y su cara se torna tan roja como su cabello.

—N-NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN… ¡POR FAVOR DISCULPAME!

— ¡Ohhh! No problem. — Mari vuelve a su pose normal —Si quieres tocarlos solo tienes que pedirlo… Aunque después tendrás que regresarme el favor — Mari le guiña un ojo a Ruby quien capta la indirecta y rápidamente cruza sus brazos para cubrir sus pechos que aún están en desarrollo.

—T-tú de verdad eres una… ¡PERVERTIDA! —

—It's joke… solo me sorprendí de que ya fueras toda una señorita ya que Dia-chan siempre me hablaba de ti como si fueras un bebé. — Mari vuelve a su escritorio y se sienta en su silla. —Y bien, ¿Qué te trae aquí?

—Bueno.

En ese momento alguien abre la puerta de la oficina.

—Mari, los del club de natación se preguntan cuándo reemplazaran el filtro de la piscina.

Esa persona era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Dia Kurosawa, quien al entrar vio a su hermana menor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunta un poco molesta al verla con Mari

—Y-yo.

Dia no la deja terminar de hablar.

—Vuelve a tu clase, no puedo permitir que una Kurosawa se salte clases sin motivo alguno — La mirada de Dia hace que Ruby se retire sin decir ni un pero.

Ahora solamente se encuentran Dia y Mari en la oficina.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—No le he dicho nada.

—Más te vale, no permitiré que la involucres en esto.

— ¿Incluso aunque ella quiera involucrarse?

—Ella no tiene que hacerlo —Dia se acerca y golpea el escritorio con su puño cerrado. —Eso es todo lo que diré.

—Deberías darle crédito a tu hermanita, después de todo tuvo el valor de venir hacia mí por respuestas.

—Sé que ella puede llegar a ser temeraria si se lo propone, es por eso que debo de evitar que se meta en problemas — Dia termina de hablar y se retira de la oficina.

En ese momento llega Kanan quien ocasionalmente va a recoger las tareas pendientes debido a que no puede ir a clases regularmente, Dia pasa de ella como si fuera una desconocida y al entrar solo ve a Mari pensando en su escritorio.

—¿Sucedió algo? — Dice Kanan mientras entra a la oficina y se sienta en una silla frente al escritorio.

—Solo vino a dejarme unos recados de parte del consejo. — Responde Mari.

—Por cierto, leí rumores de que la jugadora Arisha tuvo una discusión con otro jugador ayer. — Kanan se rasca la cabeza.

—¿Solo fueron rumores? — Mari se da cuenta de que algo que decía Kanan no tenía sentido — ¿O acaso fue toda la conversación? — Mari descubre a Kanan quien en secreto, la había espiado ayer mientras discutía con Dia en su sesión de Sunshine Conquest.

—¿Y eso que tiene de importante? — Kanan se sonroja un poco pues esta consiente de que no es buena dando excusas (de hecho puede llegar a ser muy mala) y Mari suele descubrirla rápidamente.

—De hecho, quiero pedirte un favor.

—¿De qué se trata?

.

—o—

.

Toca la campana indicando la hora de salida. Todas las chicas guardaban sus cosas en sus pupitres y mochilas antes de retirarse, en el aula de la clase de segundo grado aún estaban 3 chicas: Chika, Riko y You

Chika guarda sus cosas en su bolso y deja unos libros en su pupitre

—Vayamos hoy a estudiar juntas, ¿Qué dices Riko-chan?

Riko se inclina pidiendo disculpas —Lo siento Chika-chan, hoy tengo un asunto importante que atender.

— ¡¿Eehhhh?!...¿Qué hay de ti You-chan?

—Pueees…— Voltea a ver a Riko mientras se rasca la cabeza y le hace una seña para que volviera a voltear a Chika, pues se daría cuenta.

—Yo también tengo algo que hacer hoy, lo siento.

—Voy a tener que hacer la tarea sola— Chika regresa a su pupitre y acuesta sobre él.

—Tal vez si te aplicaras más en clases…— Le contesta You y Chika inmediatamente responde.

—Tú también You-chan. Siempre estás jugando en clases o te duermes.

—Pero yo estudio en casa para compensar… más o menos.

—No sé cómo le haces para aprobar las asignaturas si eres una completa tonta en clases.

—Y-ya te dije que yo estudio en casa. —You se molesta por el comentario de Chika —¡Y no soy una tonta! —

Riko mira la hora en el reloj que estaba en el aula, ya se estaba haciendo tarde para ella y You.

—Tenemos que irnos Yo… — Riko no quería que Chika supiera que ella y You harían algo juntas, pues lo más probable es que también quisiera unírseles. —Yo tengo que irme— Le hace una mueca discreta a You y se retira del aula con un poco de prisa.

—Esto…Chika-chan, tengo que irme ya, luego hablamos. — You también sale del aula, dejando a Chika sola.

Chika empieza a perseguir a You pero se tropieza nada más salir al pasillo, mientras se levanta, una persona aparece detrás de ella.

— ¡Espera!

Chika voltea a ver a la persona, pero no pudo distinguirla, pues estaba totalmente cubierta con una manta negra y se encontraba encapuchada, ocultando su rostro, aunque por su voz era obvio que se trataba de una mujer

—Tú debes de ser Chika, ¿me equivoco?

— ¿Q-quién eres tú? — Chika le pregunta a la persona misteriosa. —¿Acaso nos conocemos?

—Tu a mí no, pero yo si se quién eres.

—Debes de ser… ¡un acosador! — Chika se asusta —You-chan me advirtió de ellos.

— ¡NO SOY UN ACOSADOR! —Grita la chica misteriosa pero luego vuelve a recuperar su voz profunda. —"You-chan"… ¿Acaso eres una camarada de You Watanabe?

— ¿Camarada?... No se dé que hablas pero de seguro eres una de esas admiradoras locas de You ¿cierto? —

— ¡Ya te dije que no soy una acosadora! — Vuelve a gritar la mujer con la capa —¿Qué relación tienen ustedes dos?

—Es mi amiga…no… es mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde niñas y nunca nos hemos separado. —Dice Chika orgullosa y segura de su amistad de toda la vida con You.

—Justamente como ahora. —Esas palabras le llegan a Chika que se queda sin poder decir una respuesta.

—Así es, ella te acaba de dejar en un momento en el que la necesitabas sin darte ninguna explicación al respecto, y de seguro nunca te la dará porque espera que simplemente la perdones.

—Y-You-chan no haría algo como eso. —Responde inmediatamente Chika pero la mujer misteriosa vuelve a tomar la palabra.

— ¿Estas segura? — —Solo te diré esto… You no es quien crees que eres, hay cosas de ella que no sabes y que de seguro nunca te contara. — La mujer misteriosa se va corriendo.

— ¡Espera! — Chika levanta una pluma negra que cayó al suelo, intenta seguir a la mujer misteriosa pero mejor decide ir tras You.

Chika corre hacia la entrada de la escuela pero ya no ve a You ni a Riko. Mira la pluma negra que recogió del suelo y empieza a preguntarse quién era aquella persona misteriosa y a que se refería con lo de que You le estaba ocultando algo.

.

—o—

.

You acompaño a Riko hasta su casa. Se le hizo familiar la ruta que estaban tomando, ella pensaba que al igual que ella, Riko también viviría en la ciudad; incluso llego a pensar que debido a que Riko era nueva en Uchiura, había tomado una ruta equivocada. You decide responder sus dudas y rompe el silencio con una pregunta.

—Sakurauchi-san, ¿Estas segura de que este es el camino correcto?

—Sí, no falta mucho para llegar Watanabe-san

— Espera. — You por algún motivo se sorprende — ¿Por qué me llamas ahora por mi apellido?

—Es que Chika siempre me dice "no sean tan formal Riko-chan" y siempre me presiona para que te llame You-chan— Le responde Riko.

— A decir verdad… — You se rasca la nuca —Chika también me dice lo mismo de ti. "Riko-chan también es nuestra amiga, así que intenta ser más amigable con ella", dice.

—Es gracioso, apenas nos conocemos y ya me trata como si fuésemos amigas de toda la vida.

—Chika siempre ha sido así. — You voltea a la ventana.

—Tú debes de conocer mucho a Chika ¿cierto? —

You voltea rápidamente y se sonroja un poco —Bueno… Somos amigas desde la primaria.

—¿De verdad? Entonces ¿podrías contarme más sobre ella?— Dice Riko emocionada —Digo, si no es una molestia y tampoco es que tengas que hacerlo.

—Je je— You se rasca la cabeza —Pues ¿qué te puedo decir que no sepas ya?... Ella es muy energética y animada.

Riko se ríe un poco —Sí, eso ya lo sé, yo me refería a las cosas que le gusta o cuáles son sus aspiraciones.

—Pues…Chika nunca ha tenido nada que le apasione realmente, así que no sabría decirte que cosas le gusta.

—Ya veo— Riko se decepciona un poco pero luego vuelve a tomar la conversación. —. Chika sí que es una persona misteriosa ¿no crees?

—¿Eh? — You se sorprende y Riko se asusta pues pensó que ese comentario la molestaría.

—No hablo de misteriosa en el sentido que de miedo o sea rara, simplemente que incluso alguien como tú que no sepa que es lo que piensa…

Quiso continuar pero no sabía cómo, You toma la palabra.

—Tienes razón, a veces quisiera saber qué cosas pasan por su cabeza.

El silencio incomodo se presenta sobre las dos chicas que ya no saben qué decirse, para suerte de ambas, el autobús ya había llegado a donde Riko se dirigía, ambas se bajan en la parada y caminan por unos minutos hasta llegar a su destino.

—Parece que llegamos— Dice Riko y You se detiene sorprendida.

—¿A-aquí es?

—Sí, ¿Ocurre algo?

Riko no lo había notado pero You si, ¡La casa de Riko estaba justo al lado de donde vive Chika!

—Esa es la casa de Ch…— You se detiene antes de completar la oración tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

—¿Ocurre algo Watanabe-san?

—N-no, solo entremos rápido— You empuja a Riko hacia su casa, tratando de evitar quedarse mucho tiempo fuera para que Chika o una de sus hermanas no las vieran.

Entraron a casa de Riko y cuando cerró la puerta Riko se soltó de las manos de You que la empujaban y estaba molesta por lo que había hecho —¿Qué fue eso de hace rato?

—E-es que…— You aún seguía paralizada y sudaba de los nervios —Me duele el estómago y necesito entra al baño rápidamente. —You corre hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, Riko ni tuvo tiempo de indicarle a su amiga donde se hallaba el baño.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?— You se mira en el espejo y se lava la cara para quitarse el sudor de su frente. —Si Chika se entera se va a molestar mucho, le dijimos que no iríamos a su casa y ahora está justo al lado de nosotras.

Cuando You consiguió calmarse, bajo al primer piso para disculparse con Riko pero en ese momento, la madre de Riko estaba atendiendo a alguien en la puerta, era la hermana mayor de Chika, Mito, You se paraliza del susto y casi da un grito, pero se recupera rápidamente y sube de nuevo las escaleras rápidamente para que no la viera.

—¿Ocurre algo? — Pregunta Mito que solo alcanzo a ver una silueta femenina que subió madamas notar su presencia.

—No pasa nada. Debe ser mi hija; es algo tímida.

—Le quería agradecer por el regalo de bienvenida del otro día, así que les trajimos un presente por parte de nuestra familia— Mito le da a la señora Sakurauchi una bolsa llena de mandarinas.

—M-muchas gracias— La madre de Riko carga la bolsa de mandarinas.

You entra a la primera habitación que ve y cierra la puerta. Al girar ve un piano y una libreta con símbolos extraños que no entendía. Sin embargo, eso no era todo lo que había, cuando giro un poco más, vio a Riko, quien estaba quitándose el uniforme para ponerse su ropa de estar, estaba en ropa interior y You vio el desarrollado cuerpo de su compañera que el uniforme no dejaba apreciar con claridad.

—¡KYAAAA! — Riko se pone toda roja de la vergüenza —¡SALTE! ¡SALTE!— Riko se cubre con el uniforme que estaba quitándose y empuja a You que se hallaba inmovilizada por la sorpresa, Riko tropieza y cae encima de You.

—Woah Sakurauchi-san, sí que tienes buen cuerpo— You estaba completamente sonrojada pues tenía literalmente a Riko en ropa interior encima de ella.

—¡CALLATE!— Riko le da una bofetada a You y la saca de la habitación.

You espero fuera de la habitación con la mejilla roja y marcada por la fuerte bofetada propinada por Riko. —Ya puedes entrar— Riko abre la puerta y deja pasar a You, esta vez, Riko vestía su ropa para estar en casa.

—¿Aun te duele?— Pregunta Riko mientras You solo está acariciando su mejilla que se hincho levemente.

—S-si— Responde You y se sienta.

—Pues te lo mereces. —Riko hace un puchero —Mira que entrar al cuarto de una chica así sin más.

—Riko…también son una chica— Eso solo hace enojar más a Riko y You al ver su reacción, decide dejar el tema e ir directo a lo que había venido en primer lugar —Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Ah sí…— Riko abre un cajón en su escritorio y saca un teléfono celular —Es este teléfono, por algún motivo la pantalla no enciende.

—Ya veo, ¿me permites verlo por un momento?

Riko le da el celular a You y esta lo inspecciona e intenta prenderlo, le quita la tapa para ver la batería y esta estaba en buen estado. No había nada fuera de lo ordinario o al menos eso era lo que veía.

— No veo nada raro en él, tendría que usar mis herramientas para ver por dentro, en ese caso me lo llevaría a casa, ¿está bien?

—Sí, no hay problema con eso y gracias por ayudarme. — Riko sonríe y You se sonroja pues en ese momento le pareció que Riko se veía muy linda.

—S-supongo que me voy retirando entonces. — You toma sus cosas y el teléfono de Riko, pero antes de salir de la habitación, Riko la detiene.

—Espera— You voltea — ¿No quieres quedarte un rato más a pasar el rato? — Tanto Riko como You no se sentían cómodas una con la otra, pero aun así, la chica citadina hacía el esfuerzo por entablar una relación cercana con su compañera.

—Supongo que no tengo problema con eso— You vuelve a la habitación — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

Riko va a su armario y de ahí saca una caja —No lo he usado desde que me mudé así que es mi primera vez haciéndolo aquí.

— ¿De qué hablas Sakurauchi-san?

Riko empieza a abrir la caja y de ahí saca una consola de videojuegos, era negra con una flor rosada grabada a modo de logo en la tapa superior.

—E-esa es…— You empieza a tartamudear y sus ojos brillan al ver tan magnifico aparato reluciente — ¡Una SakuraStation 4!

Riko se sorprende de que You haya reconocido esa consola, no sabía si era por vivir en un pueblo alejado de la gran metrópolis que es Tokio o por ser una chica atlética que en su vida nunca tocaría una videoconsola.

—Así que sabes también de estas cosas.

You reacciona y se da cuenta de que dijo algo inesperado por parte de ella.

—N-no exactamente, es solo que a veces mis amigas del club mencionan esas cosas.

—Ya veo— Riko se percata de que You estaba tratando de ocultar algo, así que piensa en una forma de hacerla caer. —Entonces supongo que mejor lo guardare.

You aun sonrojada reacciona y antes de que Riko guardara la consola ella la detiene —¡Espera! — Dice You y luego Riko voltea a donde You mientras carga la consola. —S-supongo que podemos jugar un poco, si tú quieres. —Dice You sin aun poder hablar bien debido a la vergüenza y emoción que sentía al mismo tiempo.

Riko conecta la consola al televisor y luego le da uno de sus mandos a You para que pueda jugar. Al tomar el mando, You suspira de emoción, como si tuviera un "orgasmo". "Tan suave y ligero pero al mismo tiempo se siente duro y no es para nada incomodo, se siente bieeen" pensó. —Empieza ya por favor.

—¿Qué clase de juegos te gustan? — Pregunta Riko mientras aun inspecciona la caja de donde había sacado la consola.

—Cualquiera está bien.

—Entonces creo que este servirá — Riko saca un videojuego de karts, era uno de sus favoritos y por supuesto, también era el que más jugaba de entre toda su colección.

Riko saca el disco y lo introduce en la consola, tanto Riko como You eligen sus respectivos karts y empiezan a jugar.

—Supongo que no habías jugado esto antes, así que seré gentil contigo. — Dice Riko poniendo una mirada desafiante sobre You.

—Descuida, aprendo rápido. —You le devuelve la mirada a Riko y ambas empiezan a jugar.

La señal de inicio aparece y ambas empiezan a competir en una carrera, como era de esperarse en la primera vuelta, Riko toma la delantera, en cambio, You tiene un poco de dificultades familiarizándose con el juego, sin embargo, al cruzar la meta en la primera vuelta, la mirada de You se vuelve más agresiva ya que pudo entender al menos lo básico sobre el juego, empieza a jugar más agresivamente dejando atrás al 7mo lugar.

Riko se encuentra en la delantera junto al segundo y tercer lugar mientras You va abriéndose paso entre el 6to y el 5to lugar, logra hacerlos a un lado fácilmente y al cruzar la meta en la segunda vuelta, You ya se encontraba en 4to lugar.

—Veo que lo has entendido muy bien Watanabe-chan, pero no podrás alcanzarme.

—Ya lo veremos Sakurauchi-chan.

Ellas dos no lo habían notado pero se habían vuelto un poco más cercanas, ninguna de las dos presto atención a que habían cambiado los honoríficos a "-chan", simplemente siguieron jugando.

A mitad de la última vuelta, You logra pasar al 2do lugar justo detrás de Riko, y en la última recta para llegar a la meta, logra acumular turbo suficiente para superar a Riko y quedarse con el primer puesto.

—¡Gane! — You brinca de la emoción pero inmediatamente se da cuenta de su reacción y vuelve a sentarse. —Quiero decir, buen juego.

Riko suelta una pequeña risa y You se sonroja. —Bien jugado Watanabe-chan.

—Vamos, solo dime You.

—Prefiero ir a mi propio ritmo.

—Supongo que esta bien.

Riko vuelve a tomar el mando e invita a You a jugar otra partida, You acepta y ambas empiezan a jugar, esta vez Riko logra vencer pero You tampoco se queda atrás y gana en la siguiente. Juegan unas cuantas partidas más hasta que empieza a atardecer.

— ¡Rayos! Se va a hacer tarde. — Dice You preocupada ya que podría llegar a perder el autobús y ya no tendría manera de regresar a la ciudad. —Lo siento Sakuauchi-chan, me tengo que ir. —You toma sus cosas y se despide rápidamente de la madre de Riko quien estaba abajo.

Al salir de la casa de Riko, You corre sin darse cuenta que Chika estaba acercándose, sin embargo, You se percata de su presencia y logra esconderse.

— ¿No se suponía que ella ya estaría en casa? —Se pregunta You quien mira a Chika pasar sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una pluma, You no logra distinguirla bien así que no le presta importancia.

Cuando Chika entra a su casa, You sale de su escondite y corre rápidamente a la parada de autobús. Por fortuna, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo y logra regresar rápidamente a su casa.

.

—o—

.

Mientras tanto, en Sunshine conquest:

Ruby inicia sesión en Sunshine Conquest tan rápido llega a su casa. Como Dia se quedaba más tiempo en la escuela debido a sus tareas en el consejo estudiantil, Ruby aún tenía tiempo antes de que su hermana supervisara su sesión de juego para evitar que investigara acerca de su relación con Mari.

—Ahora solo tengo que buscar a Mari-senpai y preguntarle por…

En ese momento un mensaje en su bandeja aparece, se trataba de una invitación a una partida, el mensaje venia de parte de Chika que en el juego se le conoce como Inamikan.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, necesito encontrar a Mari antes de que mi hermana llegue.

Ruby rechaza la invitación, pero en ese momento Chika y el resto del grupo logra encontrar a Ruby.

Chika (en este caso Inamikan) escribe un mensaje de dialogo—Aiai ya estamos preparadas para la siguiente dungeon, ¡vamos! — Chika vuelve a enviar la invitación al grupo y esta vez no le queda más remedio que aceptar.

—A este paso Ruby no podrá encontrar a Mari-senpai. — Se dice Ruby a ella misma

Una vez dentro de la dungeon, la dinámica es la misma, Chika en la delantera, seguida de Riko y Hanamaru como healers, pero Ruby se abre paso agresivamente en un intento de terminar lo más pronto posible.

—Si usas tus hechizos muy seguido no te quedara nada para el jefe— Le advierte Sakura.

—Tranquila, tengo eso cubierto. —Responde Ruby (en este caso Aifurin)

—Así que esto es una competencia Aiai…!prepárate! — Chika también toma la iniciativa y empieza a cargar contra los enemigos de forma más agresiva, llegando a llamar la atención de varios.

Detrás de ella estaban Sakura y King que debido a que Chika iba muy rápido, se quedaron atrás, fuera del rango suficiente para poder curarla.

—Inami-chan, no puedo curarte si haces eso.

—Van muy rápido-zura.

—Lo siento chicas, me deje llevar. — Responde Inami

Los enemigos empiezan a rodear a Chika quien a pesar de ser un tanque, estos empiezan a hacerle daño y sin las magias curativas de Sakura y King, sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que muriera.

—Sakura-chan, necesito que me cures.

—Lo sé pero aquí también tenemos problemas— Dice Sakura quien junto a King se encuentran peleando contra otros enemigos que aparecieron por la retaguardia.

—Yo me encargo. — Dice Ruby quien al querer usar sus habilidades, nota que se quedó sin puntos de mana, y las pócimas de su inventario se agotaron. —King, necesito pociones de mana.

—Estoy rodeada-zura.

—Esto no es bueno, a este paso moriremos. — Dice Chika.

—Todo es porque quisiste competir con Ai-chan. — Responde Sakura.

—Ai-chan fuiste muy rápido-zura.

—Yo. —Ruby escribe otro mensaje. —Lo siento.

Las 4 se encuentran rodeadas y sin posibilidades de sobrevivir. En ese momento una flecha perfora a varios enemigos, eliminándolos fácilmente. Una jugadora misteriosa les había salvado la vida a Chika y compañía.

—¿Necesitan ayuda?

Aquella jugadora era una arquera de cabello azul cobalto, su arco encantado le permitía perforar a los enemigos con sus flechas y causar más daño, ella respondía al nombre de "NanakaD".

.

—o—

.


	6. Cap 6: Dilema, culpa y resentimiento

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 **Sunshine Conquest! Capítulo 6: Dilema, culpa y resentimiento**

Disclaimer: Los derecho de Love Live, así como sus personajes, pertenecen a la creadora y escritora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media Works junto a Sunrise. Esta obra es el trabajo de un fan para fans.

 _N.d.A.: Continuamos con el mini arco angst de las chicas de 3ro porque siempre tiene que haber drama con estas 3 (becus el canon del Anime), para aclarar, aquí no se toma en cuenta que Mari y Kanan se conocían desde la infancia como sugiere el anime. Para las secciones de juego he decidido escribir los nicks de los jugadores en sus diálogos, de esta forma si muchos personajes chatean entre si será mas fácil decir quien es quien._

 _Solo diré que... pobre Ruby..._

 _Espero con ansias sus reviews y comentarios. :3_

.

—o—

.

Tanto Chika como el resto de sus compañeras se encontraban acorraladas y su muerte estaba asegurada, pero en ese momento llega una jugadora a su rescate, el nick de esa jugadora era NanakaD.

Primero dispara sus flechas hacia los enemigos que acorralaban a Aifurin (Ruby) y King_zura, liberándolas y permitiéndoles acercárseles lo suficiente a Inamikan (Chika) para curarla.

Chika que ya estaba por morir empieza a recibir curación y su barra de vida empieza a subir —Muchas gracias chicas. —Después de recibir la curación y buffs de sus compañeras, Chika empieza a derrotar a los enemigos que la acosaban uno a uno.

Mientras, NanakaD se acerca a donde se encuentra Aifurin y le da una pócima para recuperar su mana.

—NanakaD: Ten.

—Aifurin: Gracias. — Ruby recibe el regalo de la jugadora misteriosa y luego la usa en el momento para realizar un hechizo de daño en área que elimina a los enemigos restantes en la sala.

—Inamikan: ¡Gracias por ayudarnos! (o^▽^o)

—Sakura: Por poco y hubiéramos muerto.

—King_zura: No vuelvas a adelantarte-zura. — Refiriéndose a Aifurin.

—Aifurin: Lo siento, me excedí un poco creo.

—NanakaD: No hay de qué.

—NanakaD: Este lugar aún está fuera de su nivel, mejor inténtenlo más tarde.

—Sakura: ¿Vez? Te lo dije Inami-chan.

—Inamikan: Es que, hay alguien a quien quiero alcanzar.

—Sakura: Se trata de Arisha, ¿cierto? —Sakura recuerda aquella vez que Inamikan la había invitado, pero se la rechazo por ser una novata.

—Inamikan: Así es, le demostrare que puedo superarla.

—Aifurin: Mi hermana.

—Inamikan: ¿Hermana?

—Sakura: ¿Acaso Arisha es tu hermana?

Ruby fue descubierta, aunque intenta pensar en algo para zafarse.

—Sakura: Si ese es el caso podrías convencerla.

—Inamikan: No es necesario, yo misma hare que me reconozca.

En ese momento Ruby desde el mundo real suspira de alivio al ver que a su compañera no le importaba, aun así Sakura no se veía muy convencida.

—Sakura: ¿Crees que puedas llamarla?

—Aifurin: Yo hablaba de mi hermana que tiene fiebre y tengo que ir a cuidarla, vuelvo en un momento.

Aifurin se queda AFK por un rato, mientras, ella revisa la casa para ver si Dia había llegado, al parecer no pero por la hora que indicaba el reloj de su computadora, a Ruby no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Vuelve a su ordenador y reanuda su sesión de juego, ella y su partida ya habían sido teletransportada a una zona segura e Inami y Sakura estaban hablando con NanakaD, King se había ido.

—King_zura: Ya tengo sueño Ruby-chan, buenas noches-zura.

NanakaD se fija que el avatar de Ruby se empieza a mover y le envía un mensaje por privado.

—NanakaD: Al fin ya volviste.

—Aifurin: Pigii!, ¿Quién eres tú?

—NanakaD: Jajaja, las salve hace rato, que mal educada eres.

—Aifurin: Quiero decir, ¿para qué quieres hablar conmigo?

—NanakaD: Digamos que alguien me envió aquí a buscarte.

—NanakaD: Te suena el nombre de Mari ¿cierto?

En ese momento Ruby reacciona y pensó que a lo mejor Mari había usado a otro jugador para enviarle un mensaje, así Dia no sospecharía "muy inteligente Mari-senpai" pensó.

—Aifurin: ¿Qué es lo que dijo Mari-senpai? Dime por favor.

—NanakaD: De hecho yo también quiero hablar contigo.

—NanakaD: Y ya que estas muy interesada en saber lo que sucede.

—NanakaD: Te dire todo lo que sucedió...

Ruby no terminaba de leer el mensaje cuando alguien deslizo la puerta de su habitación.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Dia entra a la habitación de Ruby y se acerca a la computadora y aunque no leyó los mensajes a detalle, se enfada y toma el mouse y el teclado para salir del juego, Ruby no la deja y forcejea un poco.

—Ya basta onee-chan.

—Tienes prohibido hablar con extraños, ¿no te lo había dicho?

—Ella no es una extraña. —Ruby toma el brazo de Dia para evitar que moviera el mouse.

Al ver que no podía mover a Ruby de donde estaba, Dia decide ir a donde estaban conectados los cables de poder, Ruby se levanta de su silla y va hacia donde Dia para evitar que desconectara la computadora.

—¿Acaso piensas desobedecer a tu hermana? —Dice Dia mientras Ruby la abraza por la espalda para detenerla. — Eso no es propio de un Kurosawa.

—¡Tu eres la que no actúa como una Kurosawa!

Dia logra librarse del abrazo de Ruby y se tropieza. Sin embargo, logra tomar los cables de poder y los desconecta, apagando la computadora instantáneamente.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —Dice Ruby con la voz algo quebrada y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Lo hice porque me desobedeciste. —Dice Dia tratando de mantenerse firme pero de alguna forma las lágrimas de su hermana menor también provocaban que ella llorara. —Y es mi deber como hermana… —Toma un poco de aire —Ponerte en tu lugar en esta casa.

Dia mientras se talla los ojos para contener las lágrimas que estaban por brotar de sus ojos.

—Mientes… —Murmura Ruby.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Dia se deja de tallar los ojos y vuelve a mirar a su hermana.

—Dije… ¡que mientes! —Dice Ruby alzando la voz y esto impacta a Dia que se queda sin palabras. Ruby continúa hablando.

—Dices que no quieres que hable con extraños… pero dejaste que Ruby hiciera amistad con Inami y Sakura.

Dia interrumpe —Bueno, yo ya cono… —

—¡Luego!, me pediste que no se lo contara a nadie en la escuela… pero permitiste que Ruby incluyera a Maru-chan e incluso le enseñaste a jugar.

—Ella te conoce desde la infancia, es una excepción.

Ruby aun no terminaba de hablar.

—Y lo más importante… dices que a veces odias este juego, pero aun así sigues jugándolo, ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? ¿Qué hay ahí que no puedes dejarlo? ¿O acaso no quieres irte pero tienes miedo de enfrentar tus problemas?

—Esas son preguntas que no tengo por qué responderte.

—Entonces solo respóndeme esto… Si tanto querías evitar que me involucrara, ¿Por qué me invitaste a jugar?

Dia se queda en silencio y solamente murmura unas palabras que apenas se podían escuchar —Porque estaba sola.

—¿Dijiste algo onee-chan?

—Olvídalo, ¿ya terminaste?

—S-si —Ruby vuelve a su mismo modo timido de siempre.

—Ahora yo te preguntare algo…—Dia hace una pequeña pausa. —¿Por qué estás tan interesada en saber qué sucedió?

Ruby levanta la cabeza y voltea a donde su hermana.

—Porque lo que fuera que haya pasado, se que Onee-chan en algún lugar de su corazón, ella sufre… —Dia reacciona. —Y yo quiero ayudar a que mi hermana deje de sufrir.

Dia queda impactada por las palabras de Ruby, pero recupera la compostura y hace otra pregunta —Y una vez lo sepas, ¿Qué piesas hacer al respecto?

—H-hablar contigo y con Mari-sen…

—¿Crees que así se solucionará todo?

Ruby se queda sin hablar, en parte tenia razón ya que Ruby aun no tenia en claro que hacer una vez sabiendo lo que paso.

—Está bien, dejare que lo sepas, pero para eso necesitaremos estar las 3 presentes…

Ruby se sorprende —¿Dijiste 3?... —Ruby capta el mensaje rapidamente. —¿Acaso hay alguien además de ti y Mari-senpai?

Dia no responde, ella solo se retira de la habitación de Ruby, se llevó consigo el cable de corriente para evitar que Ruby prendiera la computadora de nuevo.

Dia entra a su habitacion y toma su teléfono celular para marcar, espera a que conteste.

—Hola hola.

—Ya no tienes que esconderte, le contaremos todo a Ruby, entre las 3. —Dia cuelga antes de que la otra persona contestara.

.

—o—

.

A la mañana siguiente, You despierta temprano y realiza su rutina de ejercicios matutina como es costumbre, se da una ducha y se viste para salir a pasear por la ciudad.

Mientras camina cerca de la estación de autobuses, You pasa al lado de un arcade, al principio pasa de largo, pero a los pocos segundos se regresa y su vista se dirige hacia adentro del local.

Poco a poco, You va entrando hasta estar completamente en el interior, decide ir hacia adentro pero el ver como pasaban un par de chicas nerd y uno que otro otaku decidió dar marcha atrás pero no sin antes ver como unas chicas lindas estaban jugando en una máquina de garra, hicieron un par de intentos, ambos sin éxito alguno por lo que se fueron.

You se acerca a la máquina que dejaron disimuladamente y se apropia de ella introduciendo una moneda para realizar un intento. Pensó que a lo mejor hacer un intento y fallar como lo haría cualquier chica normal de preparatoria "limpiaría" su imagen.

You realiza un intento y falla en obtener el premio.

—Vaya vaya, sí que esto es difícil. —Dice ella misma en voz alta tratando de dar la impresión de ser una chica normal para los que pasaban.

Pero en ese momento, You ve una oportunidad en la máquina, así que usa otra moneda y realiza un nuevo intento, pero esta vez de forma estratégica. Primero toma a un peluche que se encontraba cerca del que las chicas habían dejado para empujarlo y de esta forma, llevándose el premio que se trataba de un peluche de un celacanto.

—Bien —Dice You mientras cierra el puño celebrando su victoria, aunque al instante vuelve a actuar como una chica normal. —Qué suerte tuve. —Aunque sabía que más bien se debía a su habilidad solo lo decía para aparentar ser una chica normal.

You mira el peluche de celacanto y parece no gustarle mucho, así que decide ir a visitar a Chika y dárselo como un regalo,"de seguro le hará buena compañía a su langosta" pensó.

You llega a la casa de Chika, la recibe su hermana mayor y You pregunta por Chika.

—Ella está arriba estudiando.

You no recordaba lo que había pasado con Chika, ahora ella no pararía de hacerle preguntas sobre lo que había hecho, así que decidió retirarse.

—No le digas a Chika-chan que vine, por favor.

You se retira y huye corriendo a la casa de al lado que se trataba de la casa de Riko. Toca el timbre pero nadie se encontraba.

—Tampoco esta Sakurauchi-chan.

Piensa por un momento. —Entonces iré a ver a Kanan.

.

—o—

.

Kanan se encontraba ayudando en la tienda de su familia como siempre cuando ve que Dia y Ruby se acercaban a donde ella.

—Hola Dia. —Hace un gesto de saludo. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Kanan…

Kanan mira a Ruby y queda sorprendida pues era muy hermosa y toda una señorita —¿Ella es Ruby?

—¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?, ya la habías visto antes. —Contesta Dia.

—Es que hace años que no la veía y ahora se ha vuelto más guapa, incluso más que tu Dia.

—Eso comentario no era necesario. —Dia se enoja un poco por el comentario de Kanan.

—E-esto…—Ruby, quien se estaba escondiendo detrás de Dia empieza a hablar. —G-gracias Kanan-san.

—Más te vale que no intentes nada raro con mi hermana.

—Descuida. —Kanan se ríe levemente. —Y bien, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —se baja la cremallera de su traje de buceo exponiendo sus generosos pechos. —No creo que haya sido para que viera a Ruby, ¿cierto?

—Onee-chan —Ruby jala la blusa de Dia. —¿Que tiene que ver Kanan? ¿Acaso también la odias?

—No la odio.

Ruby esta confundida, no se imaginaba de qué forma Kanan, alguien cuya única actividad ha sido trabajar en la tienda de su familia pudiera involucrarse en algo como un juego en línea.

—¿Entonces que tiene que ver Kanan-san en esto? ¿Y en donde esta Mari-senpai?

—Cierto, ¿Dónde esta Mari? —Pregunta Dia

—No lo sé, de seguro no tarda en venir.

—Mejor para nosotras, así no podremos contarle las cosas tal y como fueron.

Dia se prepara para hablar pero Kanan decide empezar a contar primero.

—Veras Ruby-chan… —Hace una pequeña pausa. —Mari en realidad no juega a videojuegos como tú crees.

Ruby queda confundida por esa declaración.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kanan-san?

—Cuando conocí a Mari, ella era una completa novata, supongo que fue la primera vez que había tocado un videojuego en su vida. —Ella continúa. —Conocí a Mari en línea y por un tiempo fuimos amigas en el juego.

—¿Asi que no se conocían en la vida real desde un inicio? —Pregunta Ruby

—No, ni yo tampoco la conocía. —Dia interviene. —Solo Kanan y yo éramos amigas.

—Asi es. —Kanan retoma la palabra. —Durante unos meses solo hablábamos por internet, pero al cabo de unos meses decidimos dar el siguiente paso… Y fue cuando Mari y yo quedamos de vernos.

La curiosidad de Ruby aumenta —¿Y cómo fue?

—Resulto que vivíamos cerca, así que nos vimos en el acuario.

—Recuerdo que me llevaste para protegerte en caso de que fuera un acosador. —Dice Dia tratando de sonar genial.

—Más bien era porque estabas celosa y querías conocer a tu "rival". —Dice Kanan para provocar a Dia.

—Eso no es verdad, ¿celosa yo?, inconcebible. —Dia se sonroja. —Ademas, lo que estas contando es irrelevante, mejor salta a la parte donde empezó todo.

—Tienes razón, nos llevaría un capítulo entero explicar todo lo que paso, así que lo resumiremos. —Dice Kanan guiñando un ojo. ;)

—¿A que vino ese comentario? —Dice Dia.

—Olvídalo, no lo entenderías.

Ruby interrumpe. —¿Y qué fue lo que paso entonces?

Dia esta vez habla —Kanan no solamente ayudaba en la tienda de su familia…—Hace una pausa. —Ella también… ¡era una gamer profesional!

Ruby queda impactada y pregunta rápidamente. —¿Eso es verdad?

Kanan suspira —Sí, es cierto, aunque creo que exageras en el término profesional.

—Para nada, ella era un verdadero genio. —Dia empieza a soltar muchos cumplidos hacia Kanan.

—¿Y en donde entra Mari en todo esto? —Pregunta Ruby aun sorprendida por la revelación de Kanan al mismo tiempo que algo confundida.

Dia responde de inmediato —Ella arruino su carrera…

—No es cierto. —Kanan refuta tan rápido como Dia termina.

—¡Es la verdad! —Dia se molesta y responde.

—Kanan-san…—Ruby se acerca a la chica de pelo azul. —Por favor dime que paso.

Kanan se rasca la nuca y suspira —Esta bien. —Toma aire. —Dia san tiene razón, yo solía jugar videojuegos a nivel competitivo pero, tampoco era una pro, no aun.

—¿No aun?

—Kanan había entrado a un torneo de Sunshine Conquest en Tokio llamado "Sunshine Cup" —Dia ahora es la que continúa con el discurso e intenta no dejarse llevar para evitar otra pelea con Kanan.

—¿Sunshine Cup? —Pregunta Ruby.

—Kanan avanzo hacia la final, pero…

*Hace 2 años*

Presentadora: —Finalmente hemos llegado al climax de esta competencia.

El público se emociona mientras en la sala de espera se encuentra Kanan acompañada de Dia.

—Bien hecho Kanan, si ganas tendrás a esos agentes ofreciéndote empleo como gamer profesional.

—¿Aun no sabes nada de Mari? —Kanan pregunta. —Dijo que vendría pero no la he visto.

—D-de seguro no tarda en venir, no te preocupes. —Dice Dia algo nerviosa.

La presentadora empieza a anunciar el encuentro final.

—¿Están listos para la final? —El público se emociona.

Mientras que en el cuarto, Kanan recibe un mensaje desde su teléfono, ella lo lee y tan rápido como termina de leerlo se dispone a salir.

—Kanan, ¿A dónde vas? —Pregunta Dia. —La final ya va a empezar.

Kanan voltea a ver a Dia y se ve con los ojos brillando como si contuviera sus lágrimas. —Lo siento Dia.

Kanan sale del lugar corriendo y no noto que dejo caer su teléfono al suelo, Dia lo levanta y mira el mensaje que recibió.

"Dear Kanan, siento no habértelo dicho pero… adelantaron mi traslado al extranjero así que partiré hoy mismo desde el aeropuerto de Tokio… lo siento y suerte en tu competencia. –Mari"

Dia se enoja al terminar de leer el mensaje. —¿Por qué ahora? —Dia empieza a llorar. —¡Se suponía que no se lo diríamos!.

La presentadora anuncia a los participantes de la final pero Kanan no se presenta.

—Parece ser que la participante "NanakaD" no se ha presentado al encuentro por lo que queda descalificada.

El público queda desconcertado por la desaparición de Nanaka, ya que era la favorita a ganar en la competencia y que se ausentara solo provoco que algunas personas dijeran rumores sobre ella.

—Al parecer es una cobarde.

—Definitivamente huyo porque iba a perder.

—Y yo pensaba que era una jugadora estrella pero al parecer solo eran palabras.

Dia mira como algunas personas del público empiezan a pelearse entre ellas debido a la ausencia de Kanan y como los agentes que antes mostraban interés en ella se retiraban. Dia no soporta ver tal escena, así que decide ir también.

En el aeropuerto, Mari se encontraba sentada y deprimida en una banca viendo las fotos en las que aparecía con Kanan en su teléfono mientras esperaba a que llegara la hora de abordar su vuelo. En eso llega Kanan quien al ver a Mari corre directamente hacia ella, Mari también se levanta y corre hacia Kanan, ambas se abrazan.

—L-lo siento Kanan-chan. —Mari empieza a llorar. —Y-yo de verdad quería… —solloza. —Pero tu tenías esa competencia y…

—No te preocupes Mari, ahora estoy aquí, contigo. —Kanan también suelta una lagrima.

Mari deja de abrazar a Kanan y entre sollozos empieza a hablar —P-pero… ¿hoy no era la final?

—Eso ya no importa.

Detrás de ellas aparece Dia que también logro llegar al aeropuerto.

—¿Me puedes explicar que fue eso de hace rato? —A diferencia de Kanan, Dia llega muy molesta con Mari.

—Dia. —Mari mira a Dia enojada y esta solo se inclina haciendo una reverencia. —De verdad, ¡lo siento!

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Dia no acepta la disculpa de Mari y empieza a reclamarle. —Se supone que no le mencionaríamos nada de esto…—Dia se tapa la boca pues se delato ella misma con Kanan.

—¿Tu ya lo sabias? —Pregunta Kanan. —¿Y no pensabas decirme? —Ahora es Kanan la que se molesta con Dia.

—No solo fue ella, yo tampoco quería decírtelo… la competencia era importante para ti que no quise preocuparte. —Mari interviene defendiendo a Dia.

—Tú eres importante para mi Mari. —Dia toma de los hombros a Mari. —¿Crees que no me preocupe cuando no te mire en la competencia?

—Kanan… pero…

—Prefiero pasar cada segundo hasta el final contigo que ganar un insignificante torneo.

—¿Insignificante? —Interviene Dia. —Tenías futuro como profesional y lo desperdiciaste. —Dia aprieta los puños en señal de enojo. —Y ahora todos creen que eres una cobarde.

—Eso no me importa. —Responde Kanan.

—¿Eso es verdad Kanan? —Mari pregunta.

—¿Y que si lo es? Eso no cambia el hecho de que este aquí, contigo.

—Pero…

La hora del vuelo se acerca y el altavoz avisa a los pasajeros que aborden el avión.

—Lo siento Kanan, Dia, tengo que irme.

—Adiós Mari. —Kanan llora y abraza a Mari.

Dia se queda atrás y solamente se despide de Mari, no se molesta en abrazarla o decirle algo más. Mari se va quedando solamente Kanan y ella.

—Kanan…yo.

—No te molestes, no quiero que me hables. —Kanan pasa por un lado de Dia sin decirle ni una palabra más y se retira.

Dia se queda sola en el aeropuerto y está también se pone a llorar.

—¿Por qué?... Esto no debió de suceder así. *sollozo* yo, lo siento Kanan. —Una lágrima de Dia cae al suelo.

*regresando a la actualidad*

Kanan y Dia terminaron de contar lo sucedido y Ruby quedo sin palabras ante tal anécdota.

—Y eso no es todo. —Dia continúo hablando. —Kanan y Mari seguían viéndose en línea pero cuando volvimos a jugar…

"Si volvió la gallina de Sunshine Conquest"

"Es la jugadora cobarde Nanaka"

"Deberías cambiarte el nick a Nanakaka"

"Oye Nanaka, ¿podrías enfrentarme en un duelo? Solo no vayas a huir"

—Todos esos comentarios y mensajes de acoso hacia Kanan hicieron que ella no pudiera seguir adelante y dejo el juego.

—Eso no es verdad Dia. — Kanan responde. —Lo hice porque si me quedaba, tú también te verías afectada.

—Pero todo eso fue por Mari, tú no tienes la culpa. —Dia hace una pausa. —Incluso ella lo intento arreglar regalándote cosas pero eso solo empeoro todo.

"Supongo que no necesitaba ganar el torneo si ya tiene a alguien tan rico"

"No pensé que Nanaka se rebajaría a ser el perro de esa tal Ohara"

"Nanaka es una vendida :v"

—¿Todo eso es cierto? —Pregunta Ruby.

—S-sí. —Kanan agacha la cabeza un poco. —Pero, si algo se es que Mari no tiene la culpa de lo que paso.

—¡Siempre la defiendes y ya estoy harta de eso!

En ese momento llega un helicóptero y aterriza en la playa en frente de la tienda de buceo. De el baja Mari y se acerca a la tienda, el helicóptero se retira.

—Hola chicas, Shiny~

—Mari-senpai. —Ruby se acerca a Mari. —¿Es verdad que Dia te odia por hacer quedar mal a Kanan?

—Bueno…

—¡Ya basta Mari! —Dia voltea a donde Mari y esta empieza a hablar. —Primero arruinas todo, luego quieres arreglarlo inútilmente, ¿y ahora quieres que todo vuelva como si nada hubiera pasado?

—Dia, ¡suficiente!

—¿De qué hablas? —Pregunta Mari

—¡Ya me harte! —Dia se acerca a donde Mari y esta levanta su brazo preparándose para darle una bofetada, pero Ruby corre hacia ella y la abraza por la espalda para detenerla.

—¡Detente Onee-chan!

Dia intenta zafarse del agarre de Ruby —¡Sueltame!

—¡No quiero! —Responde Ruby quien se aferra aún más.

—¡Dije que me soltaras! —Dia logra zafarse de su hermana y le da la bofetada que iba dirigida hacia Mari.

Ruby solamente queda paralizada y con la mejilla roja del golpe propinado por su hermana. Al poco tiempo Ruby no dice ni una palabra más, solamente da la media vuelta y se va corriendo. Dia igualmente queda el shock; nunca en toda su vida le había levantado la mano a su hermana menor ni aun cuando hacia rabietas, de esas que la sacaban de quicio. Intento perseguirla pero sus pies no le respondieron.

Kanan y Mari solamente están viendo en silencio lo que paso. Dia mira a Kanan y esta no sabe que decirle a ambas. Kanan es la que rompe el silencio.

—Dia… comprendo que odies a Mari o que incluso me odies a mí pero…—Hace una breve pausa. — Esta vez te excediste.


End file.
